


【翔菲】Illusions Intertwine（幻觉纠缠）

by vega5100



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, 一人死亡30题, 然而是HE。
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega5100/pseuds/vega5100
Summary: 微博上的一人死亡30题梗。视角转换注意。#其实就是个脑洞集合。





	1. Chp.0

**-S-【葬礼】**

数据人没有遗体。

眼下，事务所的书桌上排列着一大片五颜六色的零星物件：小发夹、Gadget和拟似记忆体、相框、园咲若菜的CD、螺丝刀、镊子、小扳手、油性笔、杯子、茶勺、小手镜。翔太郎在里面翻来找去，一件件地拿起来，想一想，然后又放下，活像个被父母带去玩具店、被满世界的五光十色晃得眼花却只能选买一件的孩子。

亚树子和龙一言不发地坐在旁边，看着他不厌其烦地挑挑拣拣，嘴里还不停地咕哝着一些内容不明的自言自语。

数据人没有遗体。

所以，想要举行葬礼，就需要找些别的东西来代替。

那件事已经过去了两个多月——惨烈的决战，前所未有的强敌；最终的胜利仍属于正义的一方，代价却是两位人类骑士的重伤，和身为数据集合体的少年的灰飞烟灭。

『亚树子，有件事想要拜托你。』

伤愈出院的那天，翔太郎说的第一句话就是提出要为搭档举办葬式。没有哽咽也没有震颤，只是平静地叙述着自己的打算以及恳请他们夫妇二人提供的协助，考虑周全得就像是已经为此计划了很久。

两人满足了他的要求，因为无从拒绝。虽然这样做无非也只是再一次提醒他们，那个如同家人一般被每个人爱着的少年这一次是真的不会再回来了而已。

犹豫了好一番工夫，翔太郎总算作出了决定。淡绿色的长马甲，浅褐色条纹的斜襟上衣，红色的围巾，套娃形状的发夹，组装Gadget时用的一套小工具，每次解除变身以后用来检查周身上下是否正常的小手镜，外加那本只有一页上面写有字迹的白纸书。全部都是搭档爱用的东西。

选好以后，他把它们小心翼翼地一件件折好收好叠放在一边，就仿佛不是在为葬礼做准备，而是在筹划一次郊游。

跟着他开始收拾起没有被选中的那些物件。依然是一件又一件，谨慎得如同对待最珍贵的宝物。轮到那只放有四人合影的相框时，他背对着照片上的另外两个人，向着第三个人露出了如释重负的微笑。

呐，菲利普。我的搭档。我的至爱。我一生无可替代的半身。

你看，同样是一家人，可他们到底还是不明白呢，这场葬式对我的意义。

不过你一定会懂的。

虽然我的声音再也无法让你听见，我的双手再也碰触不到你，但我相信这条讯息一定能够传递到地球的最深处，到你那里。

——等我。

总有一天左翔太郎的名字也会被刻在那块石碑上，和你一同接受风吹日晒、雨水冲刷，被荒草遮蔽，在天荒地变下化为尘埃。直到这颗星球的末日来临，我们永远，都在一起。

**-P-**【遗物】

  
沿着古旧的楼梯下来穿过一层的咖啡厅来到室外，冬日的冷风迎面扑来。庄太下意识地缩了下脖子，夹紧了臂弯里的大号文件袋。

进入大学以来的第一个冬假，庄太原本计划着用夏天打工赚来的钱去九州或是冲绳旅行一趟，或是干脆窝在东京的自家读书看电影。结果假期刚到就接到母亲从大洋彼岸打来的电话，叫他回风都去陪陪年迈的祖母，因为左翔太郎先生去世了。而这就意味着继去年夏天祖父病逝以来，祖母身旁又少了一位至亲。

想到这里庄太不由得叹了口气。虽然有些不甘心，可也不得不承认祖父和祖母同这个人之间的牵绊之深很可能会远远超过同血肉相连的自己一家，甚至就连他的名字“庄太”都是拜他所赐（对此祖父起初似乎很是不忿，只是鉴于取名的出发点是为了纪念曾外祖父，所以最后还是默认了这个事实）。不过这也没有办法，身为独子的父亲自从大学毕业就一直在东京居留，尔后还因为工作关系长期出差海外，一年到头也不见得回一次风都，自己也只有小学时代的假期是在祖父母家里度过的。那时候祖父身子还硬朗，祖母的腿脚也还灵光得很，几分钟之内就能够爬完通向二层的楼梯；事务所的楼下还不是咖啡厅而是一家旧书店，坐在古董书桌前敲着老式打字机的人也不是戴眼镜的村田，当时他还是翔太郎先生的侦探学徒。

算起来翔太郎先生应该是祖母的侦探事务所——更早以前是曾外祖父的事务所，现在已经是村田的事务所了——里最早的雇员，之一。实际上虽然时隔数年，但庄太对那间事务所的印象依旧鲜明如昨日。古旧二层楼的顶层住着侦探和他年轻的搭档，老式风格的装饰，时常都溢满一室的咖啡苦醇和点心的甜香；挂满帽子的木门，以及门背后那个奇妙的世界。祖母和翔太郎先生还总是半开玩笑地吓唬他说门后面住着幽灵，所以他也没有告诉他们其实他早已经进去探过险，晓得那里并不是什么鬼屋，而是一处很棒的秘密基地。螺旋状的楼梯和SF感的金属网台，有着写满字的白板和各种各样会动的小物件，偶尔气味会比较奇怪，但丝毫不影响庄太对那个地方的兴趣和好感。况且邀请他进入的不是别人，正是基地的主人自己。

回想一下的话，那段日子确实很美妙。上年纪的侦探和他的学徒兼助手都是很好的人，搭档的少年也很有趣。只是有件事庄太一直不太明白，那就是为什么看起来只比自己大上几岁的菲利普（这名字尤其让庄太记忆犹新）会是翔太郎先生的搭档，因为就连学徒村田也像是比他年长不少。那时他也问过这个问题，可不管是当事人也好，祖父母也好，每个人都只是笑笑然后岔开话题，或者就干脆用点心堵住他的嘴。长大后庄太依然不知道答案，但他已经不再纠结。每个人都一样，总有些事情是不便说给别人知道的，就比如十分钟前他向村田打听起菲利普的现况时对方只是露出有些哀伤的神情淡淡一笑随即避开他的视线，也许那正是只属于这间事务所的小秘密，要么藏在心里，要么被遗忘，没有第三种选项。

不过庄太到底还是觉得有些遗憾，毕竟他已经很久没有见到菲利普了。原以为他一定会成为事务所的新主人，可没想到接管它的却是村田。如果说到理由——似乎也没有什么确切的理由，但庄太就是从心底里认定他不会离开这间事务所，不会离开和搭档一起生活过的地方。

是的，搭档。庄太想道。当时自己真的只是个头脑过于简单的小学生，事实上只要花点心思去好好体会便会发现很多真相原本就是昭然若揭的。那两个人相互注视的目光，那一举一动之间渗透出的体贴关爱，那种无条件的彼此信赖、一心同体般的默契，绝不是一朝一夕的相处能够换得来的。只要两人都在场，翔太郎先生的目光就不会离开自己的搭档，那时自然而然地流露出的深深的牵绊感，现在想想是多么令人艳羡。

对面的信号灯变成了绿色，庄太甩甩头，将思绪从回忆切换回现实。这次他到的其实已经有些迟了，葬式早在一周之前就已经结束。祖母气色还好，只是明显苍老了许多。两年前她患了腿病，此后只能借助轮椅出行，所以庄太这次是替她取回遗忘在事务所的东西，也就是此刻被他夹在臂弯里的文件袋。至于里面装了什么，祖母和把它交给他的村田都没有说，从厚度和硬度上庄太推测可能是个纸盒或是照相本之类，而且就两人的态度而言似乎还是件相当重要的东西，或许正是过世的翔太郎先生留下的遗物也说不定。

答案在当晚得以揭晓。晚饭后庄太想起祖母家里的食品储备就快要消耗光了，一些日用品也需要补充，于是就出去采购了一番。回来时发现祖母坐在躺椅上睡着了，一旁的茶几上放着打开的文件袋，内部已经空空如也，原本封在里面的东西此时正摊开放在她的膝头。庄太小心地把它从她手上抽出来，发现是本陈旧的硬壳书，纸页都已经泛黄。想了几秒他才记起自己上一次是在何时何地见过它，赶忙从头到尾翻了一遍，果然除了最初摊开的一页以外全部都是空白。有字的一页位于书的正中，黑色的笔体中渗透出的小小个人风格看起来甚是眼熟；虽然内容只有短短的一行，却让庄太有种漫长的错觉。

那上面写的是——

“我们度过了幸福的一生”

  
是夜庄太再次接到了母亲打来的电话，放下电话以后他又无来由地想起了曾经在事务所度过的时光。祖母的咖啡和点心，菲利普的秘密基地，翔太郎先生的帽子和拐杖。他始终都看着菲利普，庄太想道，那目光是如此温暖，洋溢着毫无保留的慈爱和信任，以及……

庄太猛地睁开双眼。啊，我这个笨蛋。他想。为什么直到现在才发现。那时翔太郎先生的表情——明明和自己的父亲看着母亲的时候是如此相像。


	2. Chp.1

**-S-【刻著对方姓名的戒指】**

提出要为菲利普重新申报户籍是亚树子的主意，那时候她易姓照井的时间还不长。虽然当事者本人表示对这个决定的出发点和必要性存在着认知上的障碍，但在现役警察官兼假面骑士战友的照井龙看来这要求于公于私都没有任何不妥，手续方面也不难解决。只是不出所料，在确定正式文件细节的时候纠结了一阵。

根据当事人自己的意愿，园咲的旧姓是不再用了，名字也继续维持现状，于是新的姓氏就变成了两个自认为和这个问题关系密切的非当事人之间的一场争夺战。

亚树子出招。菲利普君是Shroud托付给父亲照顾的，就像是父亲的儿子一样，跟我家的姓是理所当然。

翔太郎反击。我的搭档自然要跟我的姓，再说生日那一栏不是已经出于纪念大叔的关系定在圣诞了么。

亚树子表示不服。不行！菲利普君的妈妈和我家本来就是故交，再怎样也该分出个先来后到才可以！

翔太郎坚决抵抗。Shroud本人都已经认可了，作为二人一体的侦探和假面骑士这点说什么也不能让步！

两人越吵越激烈越像小学生，自然也没什么进展，最后亚树子抛出了必杀技。

“……有什么要紧！？就算跟你的姓，也不能填报成配偶关系！”

这句话险些让照井把手里的杯子扔到地上，翔太郎则是干脆把准备润喉咙却还来不及咽下的一口咖啡全数喷了出来。这时场边唯一保持着从容淡定，准确地说是一直在旁若无人地看书的当事人终于抬起了头，姑且算是出来打了个圆场。

“冷静点翔太郎。亚树说的也没错，有人来继承鸣海庄吉的姓氏不是很好吗？毕竟咱们的事务所还没有改名字呢。……还是说，你觉得我不够格，衬不上这个姓氏？”

眼看着被点到名的一位先是一愣随后整张脸红成了虾子，挠着头小声咕哝了一句“笨蛋，才不是这个意思”就乖乖地闭上了嘴，照井心里感叹着不愧是W的智囊。旁边的亚树子则是应声发出了胜利的欢呼，还得寸进尺地扮了个鬼脸。

争论就此告一段落，不过事情显然还没有结束。一笔一划、开开心心地把新的家庭成员的名字一页页填好、按照顺序把文件理得整整齐齐，确信已经大功告成以后，亚树子颇有成就感地点了下头，突然扬起脸来恶作剧地笑了笑。

“呐呐，翔太郎君。既然菲利普君从今以后就是我们鸣海家的人了，作为长辈，我们可是有权利也有义务去保护家人的未来和幸福哟。”

“…哈啊？！”

“菲利普君还是未成年人嘛，所以监护人自然是我和龙君了；凡是和菲利普君有关的事都要经过我们的同意，就算是翔太郎君也一样！在取得正式的许可之前，任何职场以外的关系都是不·被·认·可的！”

“喂！你…这…？！……真是的事到如今你还在说什么啊亚树子……”

“嗯，这样好了！等菲利普君满了20岁，翔太郎君你就老老实实地带上礼物上门来求我们吧！记得要·下·跪！表现够诚恳的话说不定可以让菲利普君跟回你的姓哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“倒是听人说话啊！！！！！”

于是这才是你的目的吧，所长。照井哭笑不得地想道，轻轻地摇了摇头。接下来的发展依然没有任何悬念，面对完全黑化的亚树子，一切挣扎都是徒劳无益的。怒吼暴跳甚至试图抢回文件未果的半熟卵侦探最后一屁股倒回座椅上，用帽子盖着脸发出了一大串长长的哀叹，末尾还加了一句“简直是恶魔” ——当然结果也是一如既往地招来了一只自带响亮效果音的拖鞋。

看来自家爱妻是打定了主意要提前享受一下做岳母的待遇了，照井想。虽然有点奇怪，可似乎也同样有点值得期待。想着他转头瞥了一眼坐在沙发上安安静静地抱着白纸书、彻底把自己置身事外的当事人，不由得笑出了声音。不不，说不定还真是个绝妙的好主意。反正只要是为了这个少年，不管是下跪也好礼物也好三个月的收入也好，即便是赌上自己的性命，某个人也都是心甘情愿的吧。

+++++++++++

时间匆匆地过去，转眼间又到了满街奏响圣诞歌的时节。尽管这一年中发生了很多事，也经历了许多沉痛的变故，当晚事务所里的Party也还是如期举行了。照井因为执勤的缘故没能露面，深夜交过班回到家里时他发现亚树子已经回来了，眼睛红红的，看样子似乎掉了不少眼泪。照井没有问她发生了什么，只是走过去将她的头压进怀里，轻轻拍着她的后背。

第二天下午来到侦探事务所，照井才明白其中的缘由。事务所里一切如常，某个半熟卵侦探照例闲的发慌，坐在老地方一下下地敲打着面前的打字机，用滑稽的罗马音写着名为报告书的个人日记，只是——根据照井的记忆，右手小指上似乎从来不会摘掉的那枚Wind Scale出品的尾戒不见了，取而代之的是一枚式样简朴的银指环。这时对方也感觉到了他的目光，抬眼朝他笑了笑，那神情当中不知为何竟然带着一股幸福到满足的自豪感。啊，原来如此。照井有点恍然地想道。说好的事情就一定会做到，这个人的这一点倒是相当值得称道，没能亲眼见到那一幕的自己还真是可惜了。

边泡着拿手的咖啡边在脑海中描绘着那个情形，照井意识到自己也在情不自禁地笑着，只是眼前的世界却在蒸腾的水雾当中一点一点地变得模糊了起来。

**-P-【等待七日的梦境】**

温暖的指侧轻轻擦过脸颊，带着种小心翼翼的亲昵，略略有点发痒。指尖跟着从耳侧扫过，拨开头发抚摸着耳廓。也许是因为没有得到回应，床铺和被单挪动了几下，紧接着额角传来了湿润的嘴唇触感。

“嗯……翔太郎别闹……好困……”

合着眼睛缩缩脖子把身体蜷得更紧了些。翔太郎在背后轻轻笑了一声，一条手臂不老实地从被子下面摸索着探了过来。死心地叹口气翻身过去，扑面而来的是熟悉的味道和熟悉的体温。

“早安翔太郎。”

早安，菲利普。

额头抵在肩窝的位置，深蓝色睡衣的质感蹭在脸上很是舒服。这温度太让人依恋，想把整个身体都凑过去，结果发现有什么挡在了中间。

“呀。Mick。”

不知什么时候爬上来的Mick像是回答一样地叫了一声。伸出手去逗逗它，它满意地眯起圆溜溜的眼睛，主动把脖子凑了过来。翔太郎又扑哧了一声，暖呼呼的左手也跟着探出来。这次的目标是头发。揉几下，再梳一梳。啊啊。了解的。Mick的心情。

“糟糕。不想起床了。”

自从检索过领带的结法以后，翔太郎就很少自己系领带，衣橱里的领带数量也默默地翻了倍。同时增加的还有盒子里的发夹数量，虽然它原本就已经很庞大。这当然是件麻烦事，意味着每天早上的选择变得更加困难了。

还好翔太郎不是个太过纠结的人，最后养成的习惯只是发夹的颜色要和领带保持一致。

今天的领带是浅灰色，结法是Cross Kont，发夹是一对灰色的小兔子。按照惯例小兔子先各就各位，然后才轮到领带。

结完理平，无意中抬头一瞥。

“啊。翔太郎。白头发。”

诶？哪里哪里？啊真的。好粗一根。快，快，拔掉拔掉。

“没办法啊，翔太郎就是爱耍帅。穷讲究。Half Boiled。”

少废话。快去洗脸。开饭了。

“……蛋包饭的蛋皮要半熟的。”

风面摊老板退休了，接管摊子的人是他的徒弟，年纪…大概和当年的真仓刑警差不多。性格也像。

风面还是一样美味。不过因为某个误会的缘故，每次两人一起来吃，翔太郎的脸色总都不太好。就像现在这样。

什么亲子，太失礼了也。

“没办法不是么。以后误会的人会越来越多，你也快点习惯吧。”

……哼。

翔太郎的脸色果然还是很不好看。

再怎样也该是兄弟啊。年龄差稍大的那种。不是也到处都有嘛。

“是是，你还没有那么老。不过就算你把叉烧都给我我也要说。——帽子下面的白头发不要拔啦，再拔就秃了。”

晚餐做了牛奶粥。做法是翔太郎流，比检索出来的办法要简单很多。

翔太郎以前总是说自己负责跑腿，只吃粥会填不饱肚子。但现在翔太郎已经跑不动，很多时候也只能吃得下粥。跑腿的工作已经交给村田慎，料理也是。偶尔不是村田来做时——譬如今晚，翔太郎就会变得非常啰嗦。用菜刀要小心。点火之后不要检索。手离锅子远一点。不准一个人进厨房。少废话。多少年都一样。

“还记得吗？翔太郎。第一次来到事务所时吃的就是牛奶粥呢。”

啊哈。对啊。真怀念呐。牛奶粥和面包。你的脚伤得厉害，睡了两天才起来。

“没错。翔太郎还私自扔掉了我的睡衣。”

那是因为已经不能穿了，傻瓜。

晚饭后除了聊天之外要做的工作还有很多。譬如翔太郎拐杖上用来遥控其他Gadget的传感器已经不够灵敏，照明设备也有些故障。拿去车库修理一番之后，原本还有村田用的那只Stag Phone需要调整……

但是翔太郎好像已经很困了。没办法，上年纪了嘛。

粗糙而温暖的指侧从脸颊上划过。带着种小心翼翼的亲昵，略略有点发痒。指尖跟着从耳侧扫过，拨开头发抚摸着耳廓。拉住那只手贴近胸口，床铺和被单挪动了几下，紧接着额角传来了有些干燥的嘴唇触感。

多少年都一样。

睡吧菲利普。晚安。

“嗯。晚安翔太郎。”

“七天后……再见……”

幽暗的记忆体当中，少年的意识碎片散发着荧荧的绿光，重新沉入了无梦的睡眠。


	3. Chp.2

**-S-【曾经丢失现在又找回的共同品&深刻在记忆中的画面】**

接到照井的电话是在一个明媚的下午。那是接连几日的阴霾过后久违的艳阳晴天，窗外一片碧空如洗，空气中也有了初春的味道。

Stag Phone从书桌上跳到半空里时翔太郎正在厨房摆弄着新买的咖啡机，于是亚树子习惯性地接了起来。电话的内容不多，却让她在转交Stag Phone时显得有点犹豫。翔太郎不由分说地一把抢过来，没说几句便挂了机，跟着把它塞回亚树子手里，转头继续和咖啡机作战去了。亚树子看着他的背影，悄悄地叹了口气。

二十分钟以后，照井龙推开了事务所的门。翔太郎放下咖啡杯，上前接下他手中的纸盒，顺口道了声谢。

“不用谢我。是清理队找到的，埋在一堆烧焦的杂物下面了。之前已经在证据科保存了一段时间，我也是刚刚才得到通知。”

“噢。”

翻开盒盖，翔太郎小心地取出了里面的东西。银灰色的腰带已经断开并且缺少了主要的一段，熔成一团模糊的接口处依旧看得出原本细致复杂的造型，当中一道深深的裂痕几乎将整个W形状劈成两半。——正是半年前那场大战里被敌人破坏后遗失在废墟中的Double Driver。

看到它的瞬间，亚树子忍不住捂着嘴巴将脸背转过去靠到龙的肩上，一贯坚毅的警视也是一脸凝重。那场战斗带来的伤痛太过深刻，以至于事到如今仍然没有人敢于触碰彼此心中的创口。翔太郎咬了咬嘴唇，把驱动器拿在手里走向自己的书桌，拉开抽屉翻出一块柔软的绒布。那是他以前就常拿来擦拭驱动器和Gadget的爱用品。

午后和暖的阳光透过窗子照射进来，残破的驱动器在他手中泛着亮闪闪的金属光泽。根本不用去回想，有关它被损毁的那一天的记忆也都鲜明得仿佛就在眼前，不知多少次让他在深夜当中满身冷汗地惊叫着跳起。那时撕心裂肺的疼痛至今仍会不时地侵袭他的心智，令他的呼吸陷入暂时的停顿。譬如此时此刻。

+++++++++++

变身被强制解除的一刻，身体和精神同时在强烈的冲击下变得麻木不仁。即使驱动器在腰间迸射着火花发出了破裂的声响，也没有在他的头脑中形成任何具有实感的认知。直到耳畔传来一阵熟悉的嗡嗡声，他才恍然意识到菲利普在敌人击中自己的一刹那让Xtreme脱离了与Double Driver的结合。

费力地用手肘撑起上半身，极力忍耐着游走在周身上下的锐痛，他看到Xtreme盘旋了一圈后停在了不远处的头顶上方。下一秒，他倏地张大了双眼。

Xtreme闪耀着荧荧的绿光，正在将他的搭档和对面的敌人一起转化成数据的微粒收进体内。

那时他心中早已升起了一股不祥的预感，拼命地试图喊叫，然而却发不出任何声音。而菲利普的声音却在脑海中响起，一如既往地清晰和冷静。

『翔太郎，等一下再解释。』

两人已经无法继续变身，但彼此间的意识联系并没有被切断。

Xtreme完成了它的作业，发出一声机械质的鸣叫，尔后调转双翼朝着前方不断喷射着绿色光芒的深井飞去。心中不祥的阴影逐渐扩大，突然间他如梦初醒般地领会到了搭档的意图，全身都在冰冻一样的震惊和恐惧中骤然变得僵硬。

菲利普！你……难不成是要……！

『是的翔太郎。刚刚你也看到了吧。——消灭Curse，阻止Venom毁灭风都的唯一对策。』

少年的语气平静得没有一丝波澜。他想起变身解除之前他们曾经有过片刻实现了同地球数据库的直连。前方百米之遥的井口仍有Venom正在笨拙地向外爬出，有几只也试图对Xtreme发动进攻。Xtreme避开它们，径直冲进了明亮的绿色光柱。

心脏在胸腔中剧烈地搏动。仿佛有只无形的手紧紧地攥住他的胸口，让他呼吸困难身体滞重，用尽力气想要站起来，双腿却怎么也不肯听从调遣。跌坐回原地，他声嘶力竭地在脑海中呼喊。

不行！菲利普不要！快停下来，我们还有其他办法，一定还有其他办法……

『不，翔太郎，我们没有其他的办法。在发现Venom开始活动、第一次进入地球图书馆检索的时候Curse就已经侵入了我的数据，它的再生和自我复制的能力太强，对不起，我没有办法清除它。经过这段时间的生长和进化，它已经拥有了高度的智慧，并且和我形成了共生的关系。只要我还存在，它就可以反复再生，永远无法被摧毁。』

所有的思考似乎都已经停止了。他动也不能动地跪坐在原地，无声地呼唤着对方的名字，机械地重复着颤抖的哀求。

不，搭档，求你了，快回来，不要去……

『Venom是Curse的次级产物，目前还只相当于一群低等生物，需要借助母体的智慧和从“井”中汲取的能量来维持生存。然而再过不久它们也将会进化出独立的思维能力和生命系统，到了那时不仅仅是风都，全世界都要受到威胁。我们没有时间了，翔太郎。』

已经没有时间了。就是这几个字，将眼前的世界连同所有的过去和未来一齐击成了碎片，跟着便是一阵锥心刺骨的绝望。透过驱动器听见了他的心声，少年轻轻地笑了笑，那自信满满的语气曾经是他的最爱，此刻听上去却如同末日的宣告般冷酷无情。

『不过没关系，现在还来得及。在Xtreme当中我还可以暂时控制住Curse的行动。它和我都是从地球内部创生的数据集合体，回到数据库的核心就会被地球重新分解。之后只要封住“井”，切断Venom的能量来源，风都就安全了。以Curse的再生能力，也许有一天还会再从地球内部重新复活，不过那应该也是亿万年之后的事情了呢。』

滚烫的泪水涌上来，模糊了他的视线。

『那么，再见，翔太郎。这一次大概是真的要说永别了。』

自始至终都宛如一股泉水一般平稳地从井口冒出的绿色光粒猛然变成了一座爆发的火山，随着一道强烈的光柱直冲天际，身下的大地开始在低沉的轰鸣中剧烈地抖动起来。来自地球内部的能量终于挣脱了束缚向四下里迸射而出，包围他们的Venom已经顾不上进攻，靠近井口的几只被卷入了失控的能量漩涡，纷纷炸裂开去，耀眼的火球接连不断地腾起，在凌乱的废墟间此起彼伏。

燃烧的烈焰和灼热的气流狠狠地撕扯着他的身体，可他却浑然不觉，因为菲利普最后的思绪仍在源源不断地流入他的脑海。在这到处充斥着爆炸声的废墟里，唯有他的世界是安静的。

不要紧的，翔太郎。没有什么值得遗憾的。

能够以这种方式和大家一起战斗到最后是我的骄傲。

我已经见过了想见的风景，实现了想要实现的愿望。作为一个有血有肉的人在这颗星球上生存过。笑过，哭过，战斗过，品尝过悲欢苦乐。爱过，也被人所爱。我已经得到了不曾奢求过的幸运，你和这座城市已经给了我太多地球图书馆里检索不到的珍贵记忆。

所以不要难过。

谢谢你，让我拥有了如此幸福的一生。

不要难过。

无数交织的情感随着深不见底的黑暗一同降临，有着依恋，有着歉疚，有着淡淡的恐惧和感伤……但是，没有痛苦和怨恨。

于是，他在那空无一人的黑暗中放声地号泣，任由自己的哭声响彻了这片虚无。

我知道的，菲利普，我也一样。

遇见你，被你选择，那是我一生最高的荣耀和幸运。

只要你觉得幸福，我就不会感到悲伤。为了你，没有不能够逾越的困境和不能忍受的孤独。

所以这是我最后一次落泪。从今以后，我会笑着去想念你。……直到生命的尽头。

两天两夜的昏迷后，他在监护室的病床上恢复了意识。

+++++++++++

尽管已经被风都警署证据科的工作人员清洗得非常干净，翔太郎还是一个边角也不肯放过地把Double Driver擦拭了好几遍，反复地摩挲着上面的每条划痕和每处凹凸，就像是安抚一个受伤的孩子。

终于感到满意了，他放下驱动器把绒布收回抽屉里，抬眼发现对面的两个人正一脸担忧地看着自己。于是他带点习惯性地转了转小指上的戒指，朝他们笑笑，指了指墙边摆放着相框的储物柜。

“还是放在那个地方，没问题吧？”

**-P-【治不好的失眠&最后的通话】**

“呀，翔太郎。今天很早啊。”

“噢。”

说早其实也已经是傍晚了。翔太郎推开通往车库的门时，挂钟的时针刚刚越过6的刻度。

看到搭档的身影出现在旋转梯上，白板前的菲利普抓起板擦，几下擦掉了之前写上去的几行字，随即朝他歪了歪头。

“怎么了？好像有点无精打采呢。碰到什么麻烦了么？”

“…有一点吧。”

“奇怪了啊。最近的委托当中似乎只有大杉小姐那只胆小的九官鸟不太容易找回来，而且也已经解决了才对。所以也就是说Muru和Hana还有Choco还有……”

“菲利普。”

翔太郎轻轻咳嗽一声打断了他，朝前走了几步。

“进一下地球图书馆。”

“…好。”

分外爽快地放下手中的板擦，少年转过身去，合上眼睛张开两臂。柔和的绿色荧光很快裹住了他的身体。

“翔太郎，关键词是？”

“‘求婚’。”

“……”

沉默了几秒，菲利普皱起了眉头。

“书的数量减不下去，翔太郎。需要把所有条目都查阅一遍吗？”

“那么，追加关键词。‘左翔太郎’，‘菲利普’。”

“…诶？！”

少年的反应迟了一拍，跟着就像是突然惊醒了一样，绿光骤然熄灭，乌黑的大眼睛刷地睁开来。

翔太郎就站在他跟前。温柔的茶褐色的眼瞳定定地注视着他，神情当中稍带有一丝困窘，但却意外地坦诚直率。摊开的右手手掌上面静静地躺着一枚式样简洁的银戒。

“翔…太郎……？”

“菲利普。”

青年平静地说着。

“结婚吧。”

杏核形状的眼睛张得更大了。看上去十分符合年龄特点的稚嫩表情让翔太郎忍不住轻轻地笑出了声音，结果显然是招来了对方的误会。

“…这是在调侃我吗？不好意思，眼下没有心情配合你的玩笑。”

长马甲的下摆一翻，少年沉着脸扭身就朝自己的工作台走去。翔太郎赶忙跨步上前拦住他，收起了笑意。

“不是的，菲利普。抱歉…那个，不是玩笑，是认真的。”

被他挡住的菲利普没有再逃，皱起眉头，微微侧过脸去自下而上地看着他。这是他感到怀疑和困惑时的习惯性动作。翔太郎叹了口气，有些不知所措地抓抓自己的头顶。

“你知道的，我是个Half Boiled。浅薄而且又软弱，完全不够成熟。我只有有限的生命，没有办法跟上你的时间。…以我的能力，也不能替你消除掉Curse的印记。”

最后几个字让少年转开了视线，左手不自觉地抬起来碰触着靠近锁骨下方的位置。翔太郎拉开那只手握进自己手里，继续一字一句地说着。

“可我想要和你一起走下去。作为补偿，我把余下的生命全都给你。在它结束的那天到来之前，我会用所有的时间来寻找二人一体地获得幸福的道路。我消除不去Curse的诅咒，但我可以分担你的痛苦。菲利普，再给我一次机会。接受它，接受你自己。”

菲利普的手在发抖，即使不用戴上驱动器翔太郎也能够清楚地感知他内心的强烈动摇。无数的疑问正在那颗尚未成长完全的心中翻卷成巨大的漩涡，尽管所有的答案都已经摆在眼前。是自己的错，翔太郎想道，长久以来欠缺了太多的言语，明明早该这样做了才对。于是他把那只手握得更紧了些，极力地忍住自己眼中汹涌着漫上来的泪水。

“就算有一天再也跟不上你的脚步也好，只要你还接受我，我就绝不会放开手。我承诺不了未来的方向，就连余生的长短也都无法掌控；唯一能够确定的是即使化成灰烬，我的这颗心也会永远属于你。所以菲利普，这次由你来回答我的提问。

“——和一个会老会死的人类为伍的勇气，你……”

话音未落，少年已经冲进了他的怀里。雪白纤细的手指死死地扣着他的衬衫，全身颤抖得仿佛风中的一片小树叶。翔太郎。菲利普嘶哑着声音喊道，接下来的话语就被一片不能自主的呜咽吞没了。翔太郎轻轻拍打着他的后背，不断地抚摩着那头柔软的带着固执卷曲的黑发，任由他宣泄着事件以来始终封存在心中的那些说不出口的沉重悲伤。

对不起，菲利普。很难过对吧。一直都在独自忍耐着，向所有人隐藏起自己的不安和恐惧，拼命地检索寻找着很可能并不存在的答案，整夜整夜地不能入睡。对不起，身为搭档却总是毫无用处，就连代替你去承受都无法做到，但这个无力的男人至少——至少可以让你在为城市拭去眼泪而受伤时，不用再一个人偷偷地流泪。

抱紧了怀中泣不成声的少年，翔太郎自己的泪也终于夺眶而出。

+++++++++++

『想想的话，那可能是我这辈子做出的最正确的决定了呐。』

“太夸张了啊，翔太郎。”

背靠着车库通向事务所的门，少年将左手抬到眼前凝视着小指上的戒指，右手则带着无限的爱怜轻轻地抚摸着腰间的驱动器。

『你还是一样，总是会给我我最想要的东西。有时简直不敢相信啊。像我这样的人，竟然会有这样的幸运。』

“都说了哪有这么夸张。…因为翔太郎是翔太郎，所以我才是我啊。”

『哈哈，是啊，因为我们是二人一体的呢。』

“嗯。永远都是。”

『菲利普……』

“嗯。”

『你在哭吗，菲利普？』

“…笨蛋，才没有。”

少年仰起了头，深深地吸了口气。

『谢谢啊，搭档。』

“…………”

『因为有你在，我的这一生……是多么的……幸福…………』

驱动器完成了最后一次使命，无声无息地从腰间消失了。

少年闭着眼睛，仿佛全身的气力也都随着驱动器一起消失了似的，全靠背后的门支撑着身体，就这样一动不动地过了许久。

许久以后，他再一次抬起手来端详那枚戒指。虽然年头已长，但由于保养得仔细，小巧素朴的圆环至今仍然大部分保持着原本的色泽，在车库略显昏暗的灯光下散发着柔和的银光。接下来他用力地握住门把手，哗地将它推开。

天已经亮了。灰白色的晨曦透过窗子照进来，为室内的陈设增添了一层暧昧的光影。事务所里寂静得仿佛空无一物，窗外却隐隐地传来了城市苏醒时的嘈杂声。新的一天开始了，尽管有些指针已经永久地停止转动，但时间还是盛载着剩余的世界毫无留恋地赶向了下一个黎明。


	4. Chp.3

**-S-【亲吻你的照片&未寄出的信】 **

入夏的时候鸣海侦探事务所的所长决定对自家事务所进行一次全面大扫除，从单方面划分好各自的责任区域到完成自己区内的清扫工作前后总共花费了两个多钟头，跟着她就精力满满地出门采购去了，留给唯一的雇员半个房间连同整个车库。就是这样，那封默默地在工作台上的一叠设计图、旧杂志、海报以及意义不明的资料堆里埋藏了将近一年的信才得以重见天日。

信是写给禅空寺香澄的，落款时间是大约十个月以前，恰好是“那次事件”的前夕。内容不长，基本上就是感谢她的热情款待，因为在此之前他们四人——侦探事务所的三名成员外加照井龙应邀到她的海滨旅舍小住了几天。信封上的姓名地址都已经写好，翔太郎猜想当时应该是准备马上送出的，结果却因为“那次事件”而一再耽搁下来，直到最后变成了一封始终未能寄走的信。

信里附带了一张照片，拍的是菲利普一个人站在事务所里，一手抱着自己的书，安静地笑着望向镜头。背后的墙上挂着那次短暂假期的小收获，一对镶在框里的漂亮的蝴蝶标本。上面的日期显示大致上也在写信的时间前后，但翔太郎对于照片的拍摄过程没有任何印象，多半是少年一个人留在事务所里时用Bat Shot拍下来的。

那次的行程近乎完美。旅舍正如想象一样漂亮舒适，亲山和下面的海岸最大限度地保留着自然的原貌，管理人香澄大小姐几乎是全程陪同，还主动带着相机替他们拍照。香澄果然是喜欢菲利普的，虽然她不再有任何公开的表示，但镜头不会骗人。不管画面上有多少人在，焦点永远都集中在菲利普身上，捕捉到的永远都是少年最耀眼的表情动作，渗透着纯粹的青睐和倾慕。那顶破破烂烂的帽子也仍然被她当作宝贝，罩了个玻璃罩子挂在办公室的墙上，看得菲利普有点脸红。

作为交换，翔太郎也替他们两人拍了不少照片。香澄穿着她最喜爱的白色长裙，菲利普是粉红色的上衣和带格子的长马甲。美丽的少年和美丽的少女，在蓝天碧海的衬托下宛如童话书中的绘卷。——远远看过去简直像是两个天使嘛，亚树子评价道，随后撇撇嘴瞥了他一眼。可惜其中一半被一个笨蛋人类霸占了。喂喂亚树子，谁是笨蛋。他放下相机吼回去，但对方已经跑去和被他霸占的某个天使脸孔的小恶魔打闹起来了。真是的，破坏画面。

菲利普在香澄面前一向都表现得很大人，虽然他自己其实还是个孩子。翔太郎不介意香澄或者是其他人透过镜头用思慕的眼神看着自己的恋人，他知道魔少年的魅力能够被镜头捕捉下来的部分不过千分之一二，剩下来的都属于独占他的笨蛋人类的私有财产，所有者表示坚决拒绝出让。

到达海滨旅舍的第一晚他抱了菲利普。其实他原本没有这个打算，因为他知道菲利普已经和香澄约好第二天一早要去参观亲山顶上的那座资料库。然而当他冲过淋浴走出来，看到少年身上披着宽大的白浴袍顶着一块大尺寸的浴巾坐在床边，看上去竟有种穿了件白无垢的错觉，只觉得脑袋里的那根弦被狠狠地拽了一下，所有的克制心瞬间蒸发得干干净净。

毫无预警地给他搂住了腰覆盖到身下，菲利普不明就里地眨了眨眼睛。怎么了？这么突然。他没有作声，低头用一个简短的吻封住了对方的嘴，顺手拉开了两人腰间浴袍的系带。分开时他仍旧一言不发，撑着手臂用手指轻轻抚弄少年泛着红晕的柔软面颊，极具耐心地凝视着那双乌黑明亮的眼睛。最后菲利普咯咯地笑了起来。真没办法。说完那双细细的手臂主动环上了他的脖颈，算是默许了他的要求。

湿漉漉的黑发上执拗的小卷曲，被他整个纳进怀里的纤细身体，又密又长沾染着泪光的睫毛，有点泛红的敏感的小耳朵，亲吻的时候不自觉地轻轻颤抖的指尖。真可爱。他贴着雪白的肌肤小声地嚅嗫道，一边持续着手指和嘴唇的探索，尽情贪享着少年混合了浴剂味道的体香。于是在快乐中微微颦起的秀丽眼眉皱得更紧了些，扭成一个不满的表情。笨蛋翔太郎。这反应再次印证了他前面说过的话。啊啊，真是败给你了，他想着。情不自禁地加快速度时纵使不习惯也要拼命回应自己的样子，由于阻碍了彼此间的直接接触而自发地把手臂从浴袍袖管里褪出来的动作，在快要到达顶峰时下意识地抓住他的右臂要求十指相扣的小小习惯，一切的一切都让他心醉不已。还有，在仿佛身心交融一般的欢爱过后，一脸幸福地偎在他怀里沉沉睡去的表情也是。因为实在太过可爱，他忍不住趁对方熟睡时用Stag Phone偷偷地拍了下来，结果第二天不幸被亚树子发现，不出意料地甩了他分量十足的一记拖鞋，外加一声险些掀翻了房顶的“翔太郎你个大色狼”。

那时他揉着后脑苦笑着想菲利普回来多半也要闹别扭，因为这一次的登山竞走他怕是十有八九跟不上香澄大小姐的速度了。晚上再见到少年时果然是满脸的不忿，而且不知道两人到底说了什么，临走时禅空寺香澄给每个人都准备了一件小小的纪念品，送给菲利普的是那对蝴蝶标本，给他的则是一把多用途的小刀外加一个冷冷的白眼。对于这两件礼物的寓意，翔太郎觉得用“假使菲利普君不幸福，我就对你不客气”的方式来解释恐怕不至于偏差太远。

——所以说她到底有没有原谅自己呢。翔太郎不知道。葬式的时候她来了，和他一样没有落泪。她和菲利普本质上是同样的类型，说不定对此早已经有所觉悟。然而体会最深的到底还是他自己，作为二人一体的搭档，他比谁都清楚那个总是责怪他胡乱逞强的人才是最奋不顾身的一个，或许迟早有一天仍会不可避免地再次失去；只是做梦也想不到这一天竟然来得这么快而已。

一味地沉浸在回忆中时亚树子已经完成了大采购，顺便带回了一个路过的公务员。看到他拿着照片坐在书桌前面发呆，她放下手里的几包日用品，凑到跟前弯下腰。哦，是那时的照片啊。真可爱呢。

翔太郎看看她。沉默了几秒之后说，是啊，只要不开口说话。

亚树子的目光这时已经停留在桌上的信纸上面了，不过并不妨碍手里的拖鞋在他脑门上的轻轻一拍。最终她什么也没有说，直起身子走过去关好半开的车库门，转身奔向厨房去帮照井的忙了。

耸耸肩膀，翔太郎将信纸折好放回信封里，跟着想把照片也塞回去，又觉得有点舍不得。看着照片里墙上的那只标本框，他回想起了香澄摆放在她办公室里的那顶帽子。啊，我应该再给你买一顶的，那种帽檐略长的款式实在很合适你呐。想到这里鼻头稍稍有点发酸，他用力甩了甩头，重新将注意力集中到手里的照片上。画面中的少年看着画面外的他，脸上带着温和的微笑，纯粹的视线与他的目光在虚空中无声地交汇。于是他也笑了，无比珍爱地用双手捧着这张残影，如同轻轻托起恋人的面庞，随后在上面小心而专注地印上了一个吻。

**-P-【猛然间感到不安&从别人那里得到你的死讯】**

“……好的，我知道了。这就去做准备。等下见面再说。”

放下电话，照井亚树子靠在椅背上深深地吸了口气，又缓缓地吐了出来。

胸口中翻腾的不知名骚动终于找到了来源。哀恸和打击并不是没有，只是不似想象中的那样强烈。该来的总会来，何况之前就已经有了先兆。相比起等待一件已经确知的坏消息，此刻的尘埃落定反而让她觉得松了口气。

啊啊，亏我早上还做了那么让人怀念的梦，她想。近几年来已经极少会梦到如此久远的事情，也极少会在醒来后依旧保持着鲜明的记忆。说到底那原本就是在清醒的时候也难得去刻意回想的陈年往事，所以梦这种东西倒真是奇妙得很。

这天她从一大早起就有种挥之不去的莫名不安感，甚至连数分钟前的梦境残留下来的温暖余韵也变得让她心神不宁。想想在大约一年之前也曾经历过类似的情况，她赶忙起身下床，喊来家政女工春菜帮她整理。这期间她发现自己在不断地走神，需要有意地控制才能够勉强压下波动的情绪。刚刚收拾妥当，村田就从事务所打来了电话；而几乎是在他开口以前，她就已经觉察到了这通来电的目的。没办法，因为是家人。

看看表估算了一下从事务所到自宅的时间，亚树子操纵着轮椅挪动到窗子跟前，果然望见有辆出租车从最近的街角拐了进来。她想要再转向时后轮的制动卡了一下，最后还是一旁忙着把一堆药品和杂物往手包里塞的春菜跑过来帮忙才算解了围。亚树子叹了口气。要是没有患上腿病的话也就不至于这么麻烦了，毕竟才七十岁嘛。

严辞拒绝了村田和春菜的援手，亚树子费了一番力气，终于战胜了通往二层的楼梯。私家侦探事务所所长的词典里显然没有“退休”这个字眼，所以她至今仍是这地方的主人，即便因为这双腿的缘故只能不甘心地承认自己已经很久没有踏进这扇门了。操纵轮椅穿过熟悉的会客间，行至房间里侧合拢的布帘跟前，春菜在她右边蹲下来握住她的手。亚树子朝她摇了摇头。不要紧的，不要小看我嘛。说完就伸出手去，一把拉开了那道布帘。

上午的阳光将几个人高高矮矮的身影投射到帘内的床铺和对侧的墙上，亚树子凝视着床铺上已经陷入永久长眠的人，心想别看这个家伙一辈子都是个Half Boiled，这种时候倒是满安详的。不过很好，她的手没有颤抖，头也没有发昏，心跳意外地平静，全然没有出现小说和电影里的人们面对挚爱亲友的遗体时那种惊天动地的反应；既不慌张也不恐惧，甚至未曾感受到悲伤，只有几分淡淡的怅然。村田从旁边轻轻递上缠着棉头的筷子和水碗，两人先后为死者湿润过嘴唇，这时亚树子突然留意到覆盖在遗体身上的被单形状似乎有点奇怪，忍不住把它拉下来，露出了遗体的整个上半身，一看之下不禁莞尔。

啊，原来是这样。她恍然地轻笑起来，一旁的村田表情有点犯难看着她。她耸了下肩膀，毫不客气地拉起遗体按在腰间的那只手，把牢牢扣在手掌下面的Double Driver夺了下来。

“好啦，等一下就会还给你的，别这么小气。”

用一贯的口气呵斥着，仿佛对方还能听见一样，亚树子顺手把驱动器递给了村田。后者恭恭敬敬地接下来，小心地摆放到床头。

“已经给医院和葬仪社打过电话，等一下就会派人过来。”

“要换的衣服准备好了吗？”

“啊…这个……”

村田低头走向窗边的书桌。亚树子扳动着轮椅的控制杆转过去，看到他捧着一叠东西走过来。黑色衬衫，黑色马甲，黑色长裤和帽子，银灰色的领带。

“早上接到菲利普的电话我就赶了过来，可进门的时候他就已经不见了。桌上摆着这些衣物和给我们的末期水，另外还有这件东西，我想……是留给您的。”

接过村田手中熟悉的硬壳书，亚树子先是怔了怔，随后立即将它翻开，从头开始迅速地查看过去。一页接一页的白纸在她手边发出擦擦的微响，情急之下反而有些僵硬笨拙。翻到正中的位置，她猛地停住，睁大了双眼定定地注视着略微泛黄的纸页。

就在这时外间传来了敲门的声音，医生到了。亚树子赶忙把轮椅挪到床脚的位置，让医生靠近床边进行死亡确认。这个过程持续时间并不长，但对方究竟说了什么早已经传不进她的耳中。按照死者生前的意愿，此后的一切程序都要在车库里进行，于是亚树子半呆滞地看着医生和村田一起将遗体从床铺上搬下来，抬进了那扇挂着几顶帽子的门里。面前的床铺再度变得空空荡荡，直到这时才无端地有了种不大真实的感觉。亚树子有点失神，下意识地想到了早上的那个梦。

梦里的翔太郎还是几十年前的样子，套着那件深蓝色睡衣半靠半躺在这张床上。当她推门进来时他是醒着的，而菲利普却在他右手的臂弯里睡得深沉。少年的脸颊紧贴着他的肩膀，一只手伸出去绕在他颈上。没等她开口，年轻的侦探就抬起左手，做出了一个“嘘——”的手势。

啊，原来如此，终于想起来了，那是什么时候的事。亚树子恍惚地想着，目光再次落回到手中翻开的书页上。果然是这样的吗？翔太郎君，菲利普君。假如是这样的话，假如真的是这样的话……

喃喃地自语着，亚树子抚摸着书页，任由泪水从脸上一串串地滑落。隔着一层朦胧的水雾，她依稀地又看到那天早上的翔太郎，隔着半开的布帘抬起头来，用眼神和手势示意她不要惊扰怀中少年安适的美梦。那张端正的脸上写着本该让她一辈子都不会忘记的表情——满溢的幸福，以及就像是一夜之间换了个人般的成熟与庄重。

“村田君，谢谢。”

擦掉眼泪，亚树子合上手中的书，朝已经回到身边的侦探接班人笑了笑。

“接下来就按之前交待过的去办就好。这些日子劳你费心了。”

“您太见外了，”村田赶忙低下头，“翔太郎先生就像是我的父亲一样，能够一直跟随他到最后是我的荣幸。只是……”

亚树子清楚他没说出口的疑问，轻轻地叹了口气。

“不用担心菲利普君的事，”她说。“等到葬式结束以后，所有的一切，我都会都完完整整…毫无保留地讲给你听的。”


	5. Chp.4

**-S-【固定时间一月一次的看望&相似的面孔】**

  
拎着水桶、花束和装食物的袋子从林立的石碑中间穿过，不时和沿途擦肩的僧侣们点个头，翔太郎想自己的脸大概早已经被看腻了。毕竟像这样不分日子每个月都要来一次的频繁程度，看在他人眼里怕是多少都会显得有点不太正常。

不过翔太郎自己并不在乎。到达目的地以后将花束撂在墓台上，翔太郎小心地舀水冲洗过石碑，跟着面向它坐下来，从袋子里拎出一盒ひよ子点心，拆开包装摆在石碑跟前；又从里面掏出一只出游用的水壶，倒了两杯咖啡出来，一杯摆到点心旁边，一杯端在自己手里。

“哟。搭档，还好吗。”

花是亚树子送的，别看平时牵扯到经费总是一毛不拔的样子，但每月的这笔开销却从没小气过。ひよ子是照井去东京办事捎回来的土产，每次“顺路”到事务所露个面时都要带上两份点心是他的传统，当然其中并没有翔太郎的份。在“咖啡应该由谁来泡”的问题上侦探和警察曾经争执得很激烈，最后所长破天荒地把票投给了自家雇员，理由是“看在他偷偷练习了好多年的份上”。一切都是老样子。

呷了一口咖啡，翔太郎满意地点点头，把手臂架在立起的膝盖上，俨然一副窝在自家地板上的做派。这可不怎么Hard Boiled。

“不过，这样才方便看着你嘛。”

既不是春秋分也不是中元节，平凡日子的平凡午后，除了翔太郎以外园子里没有其他访客。季节已经到了夏天，阳光有点强烈，照得四下里一片刺眼的灰白。边上的树丛里开始有了蝉的鸣叫，衬得整个墓园越发寂静了。于是在这冷清的沉默当中，翔太郎的自言自语就显得有些突兀，只是他自己并不在乎。

“又是一个月了呢。哈，真是的。明明你根本不在这种地方，我却总觉得好像是回到家里一样。伤脑筋啊。”

把这种地方比作家原本就很奇怪，但翔太郎真的一点也不在乎。

“想到有这个地方我就觉得安心了许多。你离我实在太远了，我的手能够到的就只有这里了。”  
呐，菲利普。他柔声呼唤着，像是要将所说的话付诸行动似地把一只手放在墓台略微发烫的表面上。

“又在笑我是个半吊子了，对不对？”

一切都是老样子。如果能够听见就好了，如果能够感觉到就好了，就像从前一样。可是听不到也感觉不到，相隔的半个星球是比生与死更加遥远的距离。奇迹已经拥有过一次，不可能得到第二次了。

“可是我没有掉眼泪，菲利普。你看我虽然还是个浅薄的半吊子，但多少还是变得成熟点了吧。”  
把杯子换了只手，翔太郎挺了挺后背，稍稍调整了一下坐姿。

“哪，我想通了。如果说一定要分开的话，痛也是没有办法的事。只是有些东西总是比痛更加难受。”  
“上一次你不得不消失的时候，比起和你分开，也许更让我不能接受的是我自己。直到已经来不及才意识到应该怎样好好对你，说什么也无法原谅这样的自己。明明把你推进那种结局的人正是我…你最需要保护的时候，我却输给恐惧。假如你没有回来，我的后半生可能会一直悔恨下去吧。”  
“能够依靠时间治好的只有痛，后悔这种东西可是绝症。”

说着他苦笑了一下，摘下帽子在手里掂了掂。

“那时我想如果再一次失去你的话，肯定会永远都站不起来了。但现在，不一样。”  
“说到底，你的幸福远比我的幸福重要得多。所以只要你不后悔你的决定，我就不能再因为它而一直掉眼泪。我不能用这种方式去否定你的选择，这对你不公平，也不能用这种方式去否定我们曾经拥有过…还有一起努力过的那一切。”  
“所以不用担心。我不要紧的。这次一定不要紧的。从地球的中心看着我吧。不管出什么事，绝不再让你失望。”

仰头喝掉杯里的最后一口咖啡，翔太郎放下杯子，合上眼睛在原地静坐了一阵，随后收拾起杯子和水壶，戴上帽子站起身。准备拎起水桶时，他的动作稍稍停了停。

“啊，说来，我找到你之前写给香澄小姐的信，前几天已经和我的一起寄出了，照片也在里面。亚树子现在也能够笑着说起那时候的事了，大家都很好。”

重新舀起桶里的清水轻轻洒在墓台上，翔太郎长长地舒了口气。

“你喜欢的那家店刚刚出了新的大福，下次来的时候买给你。…哪，菲利普。要等我。”

+++++++++++

“咦？小翔？”

刚刚走出路旁的便利店还没来得及跨上机车，背后就传来了两个熟悉的声音。翔太郎下意识地回过头去。

“哟。伊丽莎白，Queen。你们怎么在这里？没去上课？”   
“今天下午没有课啦。”  
“倒是小翔你怎么会在这里啊。调查？”

过去的女高中生、眼下的女子短大生情报专家二人组一前一后地说道。

“那倒不是。总之是我在问你们。这种时候，跑到离市区这么远的地方来干什么？”  
“诶？小翔你不知道吗？最近大学生圈子里超—级有名的那个特—别灵验的占卜师！她的店应该就是在这附近的……啊！看到了！那里那里！”

顺着伊丽莎白的手望过去，翔太郎皱了皱眉。

“哈？那个哪里像是家店了？”  
“嗯，不会有错的。情报里写得很清楚，招牌和店门一概都没有，挂布帘的地方就是入口。看，还有这个标记。”

Queen把自己的手机递到他跟前。屏幕上呈现出一个有点模糊的黑色图案，样子像是条盘起来的蛇。不知道为什么翔太郎总觉得这个形状有点眼熟，却又记不起来究竟在哪里见过。抬眼一望，果然不远处旧式二层楼的拐角上挂的布帘也画着相同的标记。

“…我说，总觉得有点可疑啊。”  
“担心的话不如陪我们一起去嘛。”  
“就是就是，一起来就好了嘛。”

被两个女孩子不由分说地朝前拖，翔太郎叹口气，扶了下头上的帽子。没办法，看来今天只能晚一点回去了。

帘子的里侧是一道狭窄的楼梯，墙上贴着暗褐色的哥特风壁纸。三个人沿着台阶上到二层，这次终于看到了店门。陈旧的棕色门板上刻着圆形的黑色标记，把手上挂的牌子上面写着“营业中”。推门进去，店里和翔太郎的设想基本一致。天花板的黑色吊灯只是装饰，大白天拉着厚厚的窗帘，用几盏昏暗的壁灯故意营造所谓的神秘气氛；壁架上尽是些莫名其妙的装饰品，空气里弥漫着一股燃烧的香料味道。正中间有张矮桌，上面摆着水晶球、塔罗牌、星盘一类凡是和占卜沾上点关系的地方都会有的东西。典型的少女口味。

店主坐在木桌后面的高背椅上，几乎是定式一般的暗黑哥特风打扮，浓妆之下看不出真实年龄。见到他们进来，那声做作的“欢迎光临”说得甚是甜腻。跟在伊丽莎白和Queen身后，翔太郎漫无目的地朝四处张望着，待到目光落在占卜师的女子脸上的一刻，就像是看到标记的时候一样，一股强烈的违和感突如其来地涌上心头。

——什么时候，在什么地方，见过这个人。

把所有可能的场合在脑海中翻来覆去地梳理了几遍，翔太郎拼命地试图回想起相关的情节；可是不管他如何绞尽脑汁也全然找不到头绪，思路却反而越来越混乱。用力地揉了揉自己的眉心，他强制性地驱散了急躁的情绪，回过神来时另外三人的谈话显然已经进展到了他的理解范围之外。

“啊，原来你们的名字是互相取的。干得好，这的确是个不错的办法。”

女占卜师操着故意拉长的语尾抑扬地说着，一只手掌罩在面前的水晶球上方缓慢地画着圆圈。

“不要小看名字这种东西。命名是最古老和常用的咒语之一。世间的万物自得到名字的一刻起其存在就受到咒力的约束，直到从世上消灭才得以解除。很久很久以前人类就习惯用这种方式让被命名的事物同自己结下某种缘，那些具备特殊含义的名字往往都蕴藏着很强的术力，因为它们是命名人的意念所形成的结晶，就像你们两人这样。”

这时她顿了顿。

“后面那个人也是，只是方法上更加繁琐一些。看到了吗？那枚代表着终生束缚的戒指，位置很奇特对吧。并没有十分显眼，含义却非同一般。那也是一种咒。”

两个女孩子不约而同地“诶”了一声看向身后。翔太郎反射性地抬起头，正对上占卜师的视线。漆黑的瞳孔泛着无机质的光泽，不知为何让翔太郎联想起了爬虫类的眼睛。突然间他感觉浑身硬直，想要移开视线却像是被吸住一样无法动弹，只能怔怔地盯着对方的双眼和蠕动的嘴唇。

“你……”  
“没错吧？右半身是对方的位置，小指暗示着约定；没有选择左手无名指是由于它已经超越了那根手指所代表的意义。实在是非常强大的执念，只是很可惜呢。”

鲜红的唇角弯成了一个魅惑的角度。下一秒，甜得发腻的嗓音几乎是一字一顿地缓缓吐出了冰冷无情的字句。

“就算你如愿以偿地在上面刻了冠着自己姓氏的名字，也不可能留得住想要共度一生的那个人。”

心脏重重地击打了一拍，一阵突如其来的剧烈疼痛闪电般地贯穿了他的头部。伴随着耳畔响起的尖利杂音，身体重心顿时失去了平衡。翔太郎大张着双眼急促地喘息着，直感觉胸口仿佛压着千斤的重物，周围的世界变得忽远忽近，渐渐地旋转起来搅成一团模糊的混沌。幽暗的灯光，刺鼻的香料气味，伊丽莎白和Queen惊慌的呼喊，女占卜师似曾相识的脸，无数破碎的画面在眼前飞快地闪过，一瞬间想到了什么却又马上被灼热的痛楚抹成一片空白。突然之间，一切犹如切断了电源般地戛然中止。

**-P-【渐渐冰冷的温度&看著你从我面前死去】**

  
当Curse Dopant的手指碰到我的刹那，我见到了一生当中最恐怖的东西。

在一动不动、只能睁大眼睛呼吸的我面前，世界变成了快进模式。人们从我身边匆匆地经过，翔太郎，亚树子，照井龙，所有我熟识和不熟识、遇见和尚未遇见的人们。我看着他们飞快地生活，飞快地衰老，尔后一个接着一个地消失离去。最终就连城市和文明也都湮灭一空，唯有我自己被孑然一身地困在一无所有的时空中，不知自己从何而来，更不知还有何处可去。

接下来发生了什么我已经全然没有了印象，只记得恢复意识时翔太郎守在身旁，什么也没有说，和我静静地拥抱了彼此。

由于使用者本人的出现使我们获得了足够的关键词，之后通过地球图书馆，我们很快就锁定了疑犯的行踪。翔太郎原本要我留在事务所里，是我坚持要和他一同前往现场。我有不得不去的理由。战斗中我们成功地破坏了记忆体，使用者天宫莉香陷入了重度昏迷。记忆体的毒素和她内心强烈的负面情感对她的身体造成了巨大的伤害，在送往警察医院救治的第三天里不治身亡，可她留下的刻印却始终没有消失。我召唤了Xtreme检查自己的数据，发觉正如我所想象和惧怕的那样，它们停止了所有的变化进程。我试图去修复它们，甚至想要将它们全部更新，结果却是完全无效。我被自己制造的记忆体与天宫莉香的恨意所生出的Venom固定在了时空的一点上，变成了不会成长和死亡的存在，即使是致命性的外伤也无法对我的身体造成影响。我失去了前进的时间和最后的安宁。

生命有限并不是件坏事，很多事物都是由于存在短暂才变得弥足珍贵，更何况痛苦和悲伤都与死者无缘，只属于留下的生者。永恒对于凡人世界而言不是恩赐而是诅咒，它终将磨蚀掉一个人的所有灵魂，让他只留下一副行尸走肉般的躯壳。不过，如果背负这被诅咒的永生是已经注定的事，此刻的我也并非无法去克服自身对于未来、对于孤独的恐惧。但事实却恰好相反，这份恐惧的存在和消失都是令我惧怕的东西，同时又全部都意味着无上的狂喜。我的心智还未成熟到能够同时驾驭这两种自相矛盾的情绪，一时间陷进了不知所措的迷惘困境。于是我体会到了无法言说的绝望，连续几天都不能入睡，徒劳地想要寻找一条不必取舍的完美通路。自从Begin's Night起已经过去了数年，我依然在为缺乏决断的罪而遭受折磨，直到翔太郎再一次向我伸出了救赎之手。

那是我们的第二次Begin's Night。翔太郎让我不再为未来而感到痛苦，是他使得那痛苦变得值得接受和感激。是夜他反复地亲吻着我锁骨下方的刻印，一遍又一遍地用他全部的身心向我倾诉着毫不掩饰的爱意。我想上天终究是公平的，我失去了身为一个人类本应享有的福佑，却又因此而得到了无可替代的珍贵礼物。此生此世已经了无遗憾，其后就只管交托给命运就好。为了翔太郎，我可以心平气和地去面对它所安排的一切变数，即便有一天我将不得不一个人去承受那份彻骨的孤单。

五十年的光阴，对于普通的人类而言恐怕不能算是短暂。在这五十年的人生当中我们经历了无数的困境和挫折，又一次次地从相互的支撑当中重新获得了希望。翔太郎始终都在全力以赴地为我创造有价值的回忆，想尽办法让彼此相伴的日子更加长久。然而无论如何抵抗，这段刻骨铭心的美好时光还是在这个早上迎来了它的终结。终其一生翔太郎都是个善良体贴的人，不想我亲眼看着他死去，起床时他感觉自己大限将至，非常严厉地要求我呆在车库里，禁止我踏进事务所一步。于是我们隔着那道门最后一次使用Double Driver，他告诉我他的一生因为我的存在而变得多么幸福，而这也正是我想要向他告白的事。

回到他身边时他的身体尚有余温，我到底还是因为舍不得而拥抱了他，亲身感受着这世上最期望能够挽留的体温在我怀中迅速地消失。我像平时一样将脸贴在他的胸前，那里已经没有了让我感到安适的熟悉的心跳声。我想我是流泪了，但我只能合上双眼去想象他温暖的手在安慰地抚摩我的头发，一如往常。

半晌以后我擦干眼泪离开他，替他把被单盖好，给村田打了电话。Double Driver仍然被他扣在手里，我没有去移动它，知道那是他想要的唯一随葬。此前我已经查阅过关于葬式的所有条目，他也向亚树和村田交代过相关的事项，唯一不曾提到的是入殓时的装束，他把选择和决定的权利留给了我。于是我从他的衣橱里找出了他的黑色衬衫、长裤、马甲和帽子，折好叠放在书桌上。领带选了银灰色，这是我最喜欢的搭配。跟着我取下头上紫色的发夹，换上两只银灰色的小风车，这是他最喜欢的一对。用清水湿润过他的嘴唇，我在他冰冷的唇端印下最后的一吻，坐在他身侧翻开自己用了五十余年的白纸书，拿起了笔。从始至终，有关我们的所有经历都已经记载在地球图书馆架上名为《W》的书里，现在我要为这本书写下最后的一行结局。

这时我抬头看向他。他阖着眼睛，表情是如此安详宁静。于是我也笑了，看着自己手中的笔没有半分犹疑地落在泛黄的纸页上。

天宫莉香——Curse Dopant一定不知道，尽管无法消除我体内的Venom，但我依然可以利用Xtreme将自己的肉体分解，把意识封存在记忆体中进入长久的沉眠，等待着数据在时间的推移下一点一滴地自然耗尽。也许要花费十分漫长的时间，遭受许许多多次的重置，所以我需要翔太郎来支撑我的信心和勇气。不会太过频繁，七天，每隔七天，我会在梦中和记忆里的翔太郎重逢一次；希望在经历过有穷反复的七日轮回之后，可以真正地到达他的身旁。


	6. Chp.5

**-S-【空旷的房间&模仿对方生活】**

模糊的灰白色天空在眼前闪了几闪，几秒种后焦距恢复了正常，大脑却仍然拒绝运转。于是又过了片刻才意识到自己正仰面躺在床上注视着事务所的天花板，翔太郎不自觉地呻吟了一声，皱紧了眉头。

床边的布帘整个拉开着，窗外已是一片落日的余晖。费力地撑起上半身，敷在前额的毛巾滑下来掉到了胸口上。头仍在隐隐作痛，他使劲地揉了揉额角，拼命地试图回想起自己之前究竟在做什么。

“啊！翔太郎君你终于醒了！出什么事了？不要紧吗？”

自家所长从会客间的方向冒了出来，啪嗒嗒地冲到他面前。一如既往地反应激烈。

“亚树子？…我这到底是……”

“你在占卜师的店里昏过去了！真是的这我可没听说啊。伊丽莎白打来电话的时候差点哭出来，龙君和我一起过去把你抬回来的，简直吓死人！”

占卜师的店。翔太郎扶着前额想着。对了。下午去看望菲利普，回来的路上恰好碰到伊丽莎白和Queen，被两个人拖去了那家门上带有奇怪标记的店。然后，那个打扮成哥特系少女的占卜师……

他突然一愣。

“怎么了翔太郎君？是不是很不舒服？脸色还是很难看啊，再多躺一阵比较好。”

“…啊，不是，已经好多了，不用担心。只不过总觉得好像……”

有种很不协调的感觉。

没错，自始至终都好像有种莫名的错位感，那个似曾相识的女占卜师和她的蛇形标记。直到这时他还是记不起自己同这一切之间的渊源，但他不认为它们只是纯粹的既视感。还有她当时的那番话，与其说是预言，倒不如说是种诅咒。所有的所有都在刺激着翔太郎的直觉，告诉他有什么地方不对劲。

于是，要追查下去吗？

让他始料未及的是才刚碰触到这个想法，胸口就像是被什么撞了一下，又一次出现了那种沉重的压迫感。翔太郎抓着衬衫的领口深吸一口气，硬是把喉咙间梗塞的疼痛咽了下去。

果然可疑，他想。

失去菲利普固然是他一生难愈的心伤，他也的确没有坚强到能够完全无视心中的失落和孤独，但也并不至于因为一个不知名占卜师的几句话就失控到这种程度。那时的他根本就像是被什么操纵了一样，突然之间失去了所有的抵抗，任凭那双眼睛和咒文一样的话语把理智撕开一道裂口；而现在的反应更像是某种公开的恫吓，企图迫使他远离真相。

“哈哈哈。”

翔太郎嘲讽地冷笑一声，耸了耸肩膀。

开什么玩笑。迎难而上是侦探，不，是他左翔太郎的本性。越是危险就越不能够退缩，内心的信念不会为任何事态动摇，这才是Hard Boiled。不管这次的对手究竟是何方神圣，未免都有点太过小看鸣海庄吉的继承者了。

“哪，翔太郎君，我做了煎饼放在厨房，就当是今天的晚饭吧。感觉好些了的话我就先…”

“亚树子，等一下。”

翔太郎打断了她，下床走向书桌，随手抓起笔和一张便笺纸，在上面画下了记忆中的那个标记。

“拜托了，帮我把这个带给照井。关于这个图案的事我想有必要去调查一下。”

+++++++++++

再一次惊喘着醒来时已经到了第二天下午。翔太郎呆望着车库的顶灯，知道自己满脸纵横交错的液体并不只有汗水，鼻子又是一酸，赶忙用袖口抹了几把，叹了口气。

昨晚把纸条交给亚树子以后他也觉得坐不住，拖着一身的酸痛麻木出门去见Watcher Man和小圣诞寻找线索，一圈跑下来日子都变了，结果却是一无所获。这种吃力不讨好的状况他一点也不陌生，只是这次尤其让人难过。半夜推开事务所的门听到自己的一声“回来了”被室内的沉寂瞬间吞没，他直感觉身心俱疲。胡乱扯掉脖子上的领带一头扎进车库里，冲向沙发倒头就睡，然后又做了那个熟悉的梦。

那时从CJX形态被强制解除变身，菲利普就在自己的近旁。明明只隔着不过几步的距离，明明只要伸出手就……

眼看着梦境开始有了在现实当中继续延伸的迹象，翔太郎猛地拍了下脸，强迫自己中止了回忆。

不行，太难看了。他苦笑着想。头发大概已经乱成一团，喉咙干得像含了把沙子，衬衫皱巴巴地粘在身上，简直狼狈得不成体统。环顾一下四周，车库里一切如常，RevolGarry静悄悄地停在原地，两侧白板上密密麻麻的字迹经过了一年的时间已经变得有些模糊不清，但其中Curse、Venom几个加粗的大字仍旧醒目得刺眼。——也难怪自己会梦到那时，翔太郎想道。现在他终于明白了，那个女占卜师最让他在意的地方并不是脸，而是笼罩在周身的那种酷似爬虫类生物一般阴冷的气息。那个标志，那充满怨毒的话语，无法不让他联想起一年前搭档留在白板上的关键词。

可是Curse已经被消灭了，被菲利普以牺牲自己为代价消灭了——即便重生也不可能复活得如此迅速。不过这倒不是重点，因为就算与Curse无关，眼下经历的事件也依旧蹊跷，这一点已经藉由昨晚开始的调查得到了证实。翔太郎拾起被自己丢在靠垫旁边的Stag Phone，重新翻看了一遍记录。早上它响起来时他本来是想跟着起来的，但渴求睡眠的身体却怎么也不肯听从调遣。在噩梦把他叫醒之前同伴们看来已经帮他把调查进行了下去，只是一如预料的那样收效甚微。

如果是你的话会怎么做呢，搭档。翔太郎望着白板上的字迹呆呆地想，眼前不由自主地浮现出少年站在白板跟前展开双手、亮起荧荧绿光的样子，心头猛地就是一凛，强烈的自我厌恶感紧跟着漫了上来。用力甩甩头，翔太郎一手抓着Stag Phone站起来，走到近处的白板跟前，在其中一块上面恋恋不舍地擦出一个角落，将已经掌握的线索一条条地写了上去。

根据伊丽莎白和Queen的情报网，此前听说过那家店的各校学生少说也有几百人，真正进去过的只在两人周围就有不下数十位。在这十几个小时之内，两位女子短大生情报专家已经尽可能地想办法联系到这些人，而收获只有一条：仅仅是有所耳闻的人无一例外地忘记了曾经听说过的事实；去过的人虽然对这段经历留有印象，却没有人记得店铺的位置、占卜师的相貌以及那个标记的形状，就连两人自己也是如此。对不起，小翔，明明直到昨天都还记得的——Queen在短信中这样写道，这一点同Watcher Man和小圣诞所打听到的情况也基本一致。

亚树子和照井那边一样陷入了僵局。昨晚他本打算再去店里查访一次，没想到刚出门就被那两人拦了下来。照井收到他的消息就连夜出动了，他精力充沛的所长夫人自然也不肯独自留在家里。翔太郎知道他们在担心什么，所以老实地认可了照井兵分两路的提议。然而一路赶去见到的情形却让两人大跌眼镜——白天亲眼见过还是店铺的地方竟然只剩一间闲置的旧仓库，且根本没有使用过的痕迹。与此同时照井也动用警署的力量对网络进行了监查，可奇怪的是原本这个话题在学生圈内风头正盛，此刻却找不到任何相关的内容，包括各种内部联络板上的消息仿佛全在不到一天的时间里消失得一干二净。

一切都像是一场过于真实的幻觉。但绝不是幻觉，翔太郎想，因为自己记得。那甜得发腻的声音，冰冷漆黑的眼神，全身被紧紧束缚一样的僵直感，简直鲜明得历历在目。只是有什么地方出现了不该有的断层，导致他无法将这些线索联系到一起。

果然自己的脑筋不适合安乐椅式的推理。放下手中的油性笔，翔太郎坐回沙发上仰面长叹了一声。歪头看看墙上的挂钟，差不多也该是亚树子回来的时候了。照井多半也会跟着一起来吧，他想着。于是为了避免给那两个家伙留下免费的笑柄以及今后半年拿来寻他开心的题材，还是趁这工夫把自己收拾妥当为妙。

拎着领带和马甲走进浴室，翔太郎站在外间的镜前打量了一下自己。果然很糟糕。形象是侦探的本钱之一，看上去就不可靠怎么能让委托人放心——当年大叔对这方面可算是相当挑剔，于是他也养成了习惯。想来最初的时候在菲利普的打扮上也颇费了一番心思，还因为挑选了女孩子也能穿的式样颜色被熟识的店员揶揄过。翔太郎笑笑，解开衬衫的纽扣褪下它丢进一旁的洗衣筐。这时他的目光无意间扫回镜子的方向，正准备脱掉长裤的手顿时僵在了原地。

揉了下眼睛，翔太郎有些难以置信地朝镜子跟前凑过去。又过了几秒钟，他飞快地冲出浴室，一把抓起了书桌上的Stag Phone。

**-P-【改不掉的习惯&为了你活下去】**

经营了几十年的侦探事务所，照井亚树子在自家经手的事件材料保管方面甚是严格，这一点庄太自从小学时候起就已经知道了。不单事务所里设有分类收藏文件用的隔间，就连自宅的地下室里也都摆着几个大铁架，上面整整齐齐地码放着十几箱旧资料，每隔一段时间就要重新清理一次。虽然已经上了年纪，但她的记性仍然很好，譬如刚才——她要庄太替她从靠墙一侧最里面的架子上层的中间位置寻找一只上面标着字母C的灰色长方纸匣，这种详细而精准的指示就连年轻她五十几岁的孙子也都不得不表示由衷钦佩。

目标不算大也不很重，只是被几只更大更重的箱子挡住了，让庄太颇费了一番力气。挪出来擦干净上面的灰土，他抱着它钻出地下室，回到祖母的会客间。时间刚过正午，阳光暖洋洋地照进来，家政工春菜正在厨房里烤下午茶用的点心，宅子里到处弥漫着一股甜甜的黄油香气。庄太知道再有一个小时左右村田慎要来会见祖母，猜想手里的纸匣大概也是为此而特地找出来的；加上他对祖母的事务所多少算是有些了解，因而不免对里面的内容产生了一点好奇。

纸匣上缠了厚厚的几层透明胶带，像是已经很久不曾打开过了。庄太轻轻地把它放到亚树子跟前的茶几上，顺势递过一旁的美工刀。她对他慈爱地笑笑道了声谢，随即推出刀刃划开纸匣的封条，小心地将盖子揭开。庄太在一旁探头看着，只见里面果然是一堆看上去年代相当久远的旧文件，用金属夹、环形针和透明文件袋分成了几个部分。其中一些附带有照片，相纸也已经泛了黄。祖母把它们一件件取出来摊放在茶几上，于是他看清了上面标注的时间。

“这是……五十年前的事件档案？”

亚树子看了他一眼，微一颔首。这时春菜端着茶盘走了进来，庄太过去帮她把已经腾空的纸匣挪到沙发上，结果不小心碰到了靠近茶几边缘的一叠文件。十来张夹带着照片的纸片横七竖八地散落了一地，他赶忙喊着对不起趴下身去逐张拾起来理好。陈旧的纸页上用黑色的文字打印着一些陌生的姓名和身份信息，大概是和事件有关的人吧，庄太想。然而翻到其中的一张却让他猛地一震，还以为是自己的眼睛出了问题，忍不住又屏气凝神地盯着它重看了几秒，又和其余几张对比了一下，下意识地抽了口气。

他抬眼望向祖母，只见亚树子苦笑了一下，没有理会他吃惊过度的表情，伸手接过那叠资料纸，把倒好茶的杯子递给了他。

“你没看错，那是真的。”

她这样说道。庄太呆愣愣地把杯口凑到嘴边，直感觉大脑一片空白，等到被热茶烫了一下才总算回过了神。

“亚树子奶奶，可这到底…到底是怎么回事？我是说，那张脸，五十年前，怎么可能会是同一个…”

“笨小鬼，说过多少次了要喊我所长。”

打断了自家孙子语无伦次的问话，顺手举起那叠文件朝他头上拍了下去，他的祖母轻轻地叹了口气。

“庄太，我问你，你对五十年前风都的盖亚记忆体和Dopant事件了解多少？”

“…听父亲讲起过一点。”庄太唏嘘着答道。不是因为被那摞纸击中的脑袋，而是因为被烫到的舌头。

“那就好，”说着她拿起另外一沓发黄的打印纸放到他跟前。“应该能看得懂了。”

默默放下茶杯，庄太捧起那份文件，看到首页是一份表格，标题处写着“鸣海侦探事务所调查FILE G-075”，下面是委托人填写的个人情报和委托事项概要。大致浏览过一遍，他把它翻过去，开始阅读附在后面的调查报告。

+++++++++++

事件始于铃鸣综合医院发生的一起轰动一时的医疗事故。由于患者身份特殊，各媒体对此均有大篇幅报导。据调查，事故责任在于主刀医师的操作失误，责任人长田信一（37）现已因精神异常被紧急留院治疗。

事故发生后的第三天，长田信一的妻子长田瑞纪（34）向事务所提出委托，请求调查事故的真相，并称其夫对她提到手术过程中曾出现过无法解释的幻视和幻听现象。

据了解，长田信一在铃鸣综合医院担任外科部副科长，年轻有为，口碑甚佳，尤其以认真谨慎著称，从业以来尚无一例因注意力涣散而产生的失误，亦无任何精神病史。最大的疑点在于事后留医时发现其左肩部后方有一枚状如刺青的圆形印记，对此长田瑞纪坚决否认丈夫身上存在类似的东西。

+++++++++++

这一页的中间用环形针别着几张剪报和一枚照片，上面拍下了一个五日元硬币大小的黑色图案，看起来有点像是一条盘蛇。庄太将它们重新别回原处，继续向下读。

+++++++++++

近年来盖亚记忆体犯罪案件日渐稀少，特别是拥有较强力量的初代记忆体已接近绝迹。但结合曾经的Yesterday事件，我们认为仅就当前掌握的情报而言尚不能排除本次事件同记忆体存在干系的可能性。

其后的一周，风都市民中陆续出现了十余位体表不同部位附有该印记的受害者，共通点为均遭遇到某种不测。通过多方线索收集和地球图书馆的力量，我们确认该系列事件系Dopant所为，并针对涉案记忆体性质进行了调查。检索结果表示该记忆体名为Curse【诅咒】，为Museum生产的T1代记忆体，亦是现存世上的最后一只。Dopant以生产和向受害人体内植入毒虫“Venom”为作案方式，由于关键词不足，未能同时锁定记忆体的使用者。

但事态变化总是出人意料。次日上午，记忆体使用者竟然主动上门，以普通人类的姿态闯进事务所并突然发动袭击，后在假面骑士Joker、Accel赶到时自窗口逃逸。Curse Dopant的真身因而浮出水面。疑犯本名天宫莉香，在风花町二丁目附近经营一家名为I.I的店铺，主营占星、塔罗以及原创饰物。约半月之前未婚夫因火灾事故不幸离世，就此与家人亲友失去联系。通过掌握天宫的日常行踪，W与Accel在神社附近将犯人截住，与其展开对战并破坏Curse记忆体。害人者亦害己，天宫莉香于三日后死于毒素侵蚀，这即是最后一只初代记忆体使用者的悲惨结局。

然而事件解决后，Curse Dopant植入的Venom刻印却仍旧存留于受害者体表，其遭受疾病、意外伤害等影响也未因使用者死去而出现好转迹象。结合蜘蛛人事件进行推测，Venom可能具备同Spider的小型蜘蛛类似的性质，即通过使用者的强烈负面情感催化下生成了超越记忆体原有能力的特殊产物，在目前的条件下尚无有效的人为破解办法。这一假说在不久以后经由地球图书馆得到了证实。

与之前的部分攻击性Dopant相似，Curse在短时期内实施了广泛作案。只是由于一定时间内生产Venom数量有限，影响范围相对较为狭窄，但后果仍极恶劣。截止至事件结束后一个月，已判明受害者为以下十七人（依照受害时间顺序排列）：

第一名受害者：事件委托人长田瑞纪之夫长田信一，37岁，外科医生，因意外失误致使手术失败、患者死亡，本人名誉受损并出现严重幻视幻听症状，被迫长期离开手术台；

第二名受害者：小林美月，26岁，设计师，健康检查结果显示为罹患恶性血液疾病；

第三名受害者：远山英良，23岁，大学生，随社团结伴出游时自山崖坠落重伤，经抢救虽已脱离生命危险，但始终不曾恢复意识；

第四名受害者：内村真纱子，32岁，主妇，无故持刀伤害两名幼子，事后出现精神分裂症状，发病原因不明；

……

……

……

第十六名受害者：菲利普·鸣海，19岁，侦探，肉体数据遭受不可修复性损害，代谢及衰老机能陷入永久性停顿；

最后一名受害者：记忆体使用者天宫莉香，29岁，占卜师，因毒素侵蚀导致重度昏迷，入院后不治身亡。

*注：除犯人及第十六名受害者以外，其余受害者（意识清醒者）及其亲属、近友等均表示对记忆体使用者没有印象，不排除记忆遭到修改的可能。

+++++++++++

“这太…难以置信了，”放下手中的文件，庄太艰难地说道。“我是说，我还以为…一直都以为我们算是相同年龄段的朋友。”

“你小学冬假见到他时他还是十几岁的样子，但实际年龄早已经比你大上几十岁了，”亚树子取过他的杯子，重新倒上了热茶。

“他的时间和你，和我们，和翔太郎君是脱节的；你会长大，我们会变老，只有他不会改变。五十年来，没有过任何改变。”

仿佛是童话里的仙人一样不老不死的存在。这种从古到今人类不断追逐的梦想算是种诅咒吗？庄太试着站在对方的立场上想象了一下，结果竟意外地感觉有几分悲从中来。似乎不大能够理解呢。说出这句话以后他的祖母笑了。是啊，我也无法理解，这样的生活方式，他眼中的世界，他如何接受和面对这一切——但我确信这对于他而言绝不是件幸事。

“也就是说，让菲利普变成这个样子的是那个天宫莉香…不，Curse Dopant？”

这时亚树子的动作突然一滞。沉吟了几秒，她放下了手里的茶壶。

“如果是从前，我只能回答你‘是这样的’。不过到了现在，我想答案应该是‘既是，也不是’。”

“…诶？”

“庄太，你应该听说过‘为某个人而活下去’，”说着她脸上再次露出了苦笑，迎上他的视线里带着某种难以形容的复杂情绪。

“但是有没有听说过，‘为某个人而无法死去’呢？”

“……”

——全然不解。庄太两手捧着茶杯，已经忘记了这是一天以来第几次僵硬着脸庞呆愣在原地。正想开口去追问，玄关里的自动感应器就像是计算好了一样发出了悦耳的来客提示音。


	7. Chp.6

**-S-【代替你完成未完成的事&梦中呼唤你的名字】**

鸣海侦探事务所调查FILE附录-The Last Mission of W-

“盖亚记忆体制造贩售组织Museum覆灭后的第三年，风都出现了新的敌人。

“这种表皮灰黑色、大约一人高的怪物被称作Venom，特点是周身覆盖坚硬厚重的鳞甲，天生一股蛮力和奇大的胃口，智商很低，行动笨拙。虽然不具备其他特殊能力，却极难对付。因为它们从不单独行动，永远是成片地出现，就像是一群蝗虫；所到之处无论是植物、动物、建筑甚至是人类，全部都可以成为它们的饵食。与此同时，它们的身体会随着进食而不断膨胀，食量也会变得越来越庞大，越来越难以控制和消灭。如果不能尽早根除，后果将不堪设想。”

以上是我在最后之战结束后记入调查报告书中的一段内容。然而等到翔太郎君康复出院，这份报告书就被我们废弃了。因为这一事件的真相远比这段文字更加复杂和沉痛，真正了解它的只有一个人，唯一的、仅剩的一个人。

盖亚记忆体制造贩售组织Museum覆灭后的第三年，风都出现了新的敌人。它的名字，叫做“Curse”。

根据翔太郎君的描述，Curse原本只是地球数据库遭遇外部侵袭时产生的一段冗余字串，理应被防御机制自动清除；但由于某种偶然的契机，这段数据得以幸存并开始了自我复制和漫长的生长进化。经过了几万年的时间，最终演变成了拥有思考能力的独立存在。

和计算机的病毒程序一样，Curse本身并没有实体。但正如无形的程序能够操纵机器生产出有形的产品，已经进化出一定智能的Curse也开始利用地球数据库这一“机器”以及地球内部取之不尽的能源制造出拥有形体的次生产物，即被我们统称为Venom的怪物。

最初它所使用的数据正是园咲家的屋邸被焚毁时落入“井”内的砖石，因而那时的第一代Venom仅仅是一团被植入了Curse终端的无机物质，力量十分弱小，仅仅能够支撑到爬出“井”口并将附近的瓦砾投入井内以供Curse进行新的制造活动。其后随着材料数据量的增加、种类的丰富，Venom的体质也在不断增强，组成成分从单纯的无机物质逐渐转变为无机与有机相互结合的复合数据，而废墟周围的资源也已经无法继续满足Curse的需求。就这样，Venom开始离开“井”口附近朝更加广阔的风都市内入侵，进而出现在人们的视线当中。

这时的Venom是Curse的第六代次级产物，拥有相当完整的形体和较强的力量，能够将外部世界的构成材料收进体内带回“井”中，采取的手段便是“进食”。虽然仍需要Curse通过终端进行统一指挥，但也具备一定的个体行为能力。由于破坏力太过强大以及早期昼伏夜出的习性，导致经过了一段时间才出现有幸生还的目击者，至于我们亲眼见到的——即我在报告书中描写的Venom，则已然属于Curse的第二十代产物了。

从第一代到第六代，Curse花费了足足半年时间来制造它们，而从第六代到二十代所耗费的时间却只有短短两周。Venom的成长源于Curse自身的进化，只是那时谁也不曾想到，促使Curse迅速成长并为其提供了必要条件的竟然正是我们自己。

最早发现城市遭受不明来源的袭击时，菲利普君曾经尝试着通过地球图书馆来寻找敌人的线索，结果因为关键词不足而没有成功，然而这次登入却直接导致整个事件走向了最为惨痛的结局。由于菲利普君的检索内容触发了警戒机制，潜伏在地球数据库内的Curse发现并在暗中袭击了他，将自身的断片植入他体内的同时也从他身上窃取了部分数据。这是它第一次得到人类的肉体数据，来源又如此特殊，于是它的智能和力量在短时期内得到了飞越式的提升。当我们最终锁定它的巢穴时，它已经利用菲利普君的数据为自己制造出了完美的实体并与之融合，成功地脱离了孕育自己的地球中心登陆地上的世界。

那一天，我们在园咲家的废墟当中同Curse的人类形态对峙。它站在“井”旁，容颜相貌和菲利普君很是相似，只是那张脸就像是一副面具，没有任何表情。数不清的Venom正在从“井”内爬出，此刻它的目的已经不再是“创造”，而是“征服”。W和Accel一齐向它发动进攻，却因为无法突破Venom的包围而陷入危机。Curse甚至不曾理会两个骑士的进攻，直到W-CJX形态的出现。

作为菲利普君的共生体，Curse明白这个形态所代表的含义，因此CJX仅仅维持了数秒便在它的一击之下被强制解除了变身，跟着它破坏了翔太郎君身上的Double Driver，致使他们再也无法重新成为W。但那区区几秒的时间已经足以让菲利普君看清所有的真相，明白自己早已成为Curse无限再生的载体，也因而找到了唯一的一条消灭敌人、拯救城市的道路。

Curse最终还是失败了。尽管拥有了人类的形体和最高的智能，没有人类情感的它也只会凭借最原始的本能而行动。他不懂得人类的信念有时可以超越求生的渴望，不懂得除了生存以外为了挚爱的一切，人也会心甘情愿地选择自我牺牲。

“井”的能量过载爆发几乎摧毁了方圆几百米内的一切事物，龙君为救护翔太郎君而受了重伤，但距离“井”口最近且失去变身保护的翔太郎君无疑是伤势最重的人。他在医院里昏迷不醒的两天两夜是我一生当中最为黑暗的时光，我害怕他会放弃，更怕自己会放弃；怕他会失去生存的勇气，又更怕出于自己的私心而轻视了他的痛苦。

龙君和我从相恋走入婚姻，我自信我们之间的感情不会输给这世上的任何一对夫妇，可我却没有自信一定能够胜过翔太郎君和菲利普君。我没有真正使用过Double Driver，不知道那种灵肉交融的二人一体究竟是怎样的感觉，但我明白那两人之间的牵绊远比我能够想象的更加深刻，仅仅用相爱二字并不足以形容他们的关系。时至今日我仍清楚地记得第一次失去菲利普君的翔太郎君曾经是如何绝望和失落，所以看到他在监护室的病床上戴着呼吸面罩、插着满身的导管挣扎在生死边缘，我无法控制地回想起那年冬天他又一次患上重感冒躺在事务所中昏睡，被高烧时神志不清的梦折磨着不断地流着眼泪一遍遍地呼唤搭档的名字。我想自己是多么自私，竟然想要再度强迫他去面对这个已经没有最重要的人存在的世界，几乎就要冲进去对他说不要紧的，这里还有我和龙君，没有完成的事尽可以放心地交给我们，如果真的如此痛苦，如果真的无法承受睁开双眼时不得不去忍耐的半生孤独……那就走吧。

可我终究还是没有那样做，翔太郎君也顺利地恢复了意识。不知道在这两日两夜的昏迷中他都遭遇了怎样的梦境，但我感觉就像是在梦中流干了所有的泪，他以后再没有哭过。即使是在我和龙君都忍不住泫然欲泣的时候，他也依然保持着平静的笑容。我不懂他是怎样做到的，也不清楚这样到底是好是坏，只是希望有一天他能够得愿以偿——无论那个愿望对于他人而言意味着幸福还是悲伤。

这次事件就这样落幕了，虽然伤痕累累，可我们都选择了继续前行，至少现在还是如此。

照井亚树子 记

**-P-【永远不会原谅你&突如其来的眼泪】**

人的一生中也许总有些东西会令人感到至死都无法释怀。

此刻摊开在照井亚树子膝上的一本黑皮手册扉页上就写着这样一句话：

“绝对 不可原谅”

照井宅的会客间里漂着红茶和刚烤出的司康饼的香气。女主人坐在沙发上，对面两把座椅一左一右坐着孙子庄太和侦探村田慎。这个下午鸣海侦探事务所临时休业，所长把唯一的雇员叫到了家里。踏进会客间第一眼就看到庄太正在将手里的一沓纸张收进茶几上的灰色纸匣，村田把捎来的土产风花馒头递给旁边的春菜，后者朝他点了点头，一声不响地退出房间，轻轻带上了门。

亚树子示意他坐下来，庄太给他倒了茶。接过杯子，视线只朝匣子里最上面的一页扫了一眼，村田就开口说道。

“…‘那次事件’的吗？”

亚树子点了点头。“没错。翔太郎君决定收下你这个弟子的时候曾经给你看过。”

说着她将纸匣推到他跟前。“从现在起，由你来保管。”

这意味着事务所也正式移交给了新的主人。戴眼镜的继任者默默地注视着它，随后郑重地点了下头。然而他刚想伸手过去把盖子合上，就听见前任所长苍老的声音继续说道。

“我希望你记住的是，这份资料里面记录的内容全部都是事实，但却是不完整的真相。”

“…诶？”

出声的人是庄太。村田动作一滞，反射性地抬起头，看见她手中捧着一只黑色封皮的记事本，不由得瞪大了镜片后的眼睛。亚树子在他疑惑的注视下悄悄叹了口气，端起自己的茶杯静静地抿了一口加了糖的红茶。

“我知道。如果不是因为这次事件，你也不会成为我们家的侦探。之前我也说过了，葬式结束以后就会把所有的一切原原本本地讲给你，所以今天才会叫你过来。”

听到这里村田的表情略微放松了一些，轻咳了一声，也呷了口自己杯里的茶。跟着他感觉到庄太盯着他的视线，扭头笑了笑。

“庄太君刚刚已经看过事件档案了吧？第一位受害人长田信一的妻子瑞纪……是我的亲姑母。”

“啊！”庄太不自觉地捂住了嘴巴。村田放下茶杯，转回去略略坐直了身体。

“是啊，已经五十年过去了，”亚树子苦笑着说道。“可对我来说仍然像是昨天发生的事情一样。那个犯人…名叫天宫莉香的女人，我想她当时也准备修改我的记忆，只是没想到Joker和Accel会突然出现。所以我才能够记得她的长相，还有她做过的事。”

下意识地皱紧眉头，亚树子盯着手中茶杯的双眼充满嫌恶地眯成了一条线。

“事发当日翔太郎君一早就出门拜访第三名受害者的家人，我本该和他一起去，可因为发现菲利普君的样子显得有些不适才留下来。上午十点左右，她来到事务所，个子高挑，身上穿一件黑色哥特式长裙，留着黑色长卷发，脸长得很清秀，表情却很冷淡。我以为是委托人就上去问候，可她根本不理会，一直走到里面的菲利普君跟前，突然变了身把他按在墙上。那时我彻底呆住了，直到Fang从墙角里跳出来攻击她，我才回过神来给翔太郎君和龙君打了电话。

“这种情况下使用Fang-Joker是最好的选择，但菲利普君的状态已经无法参与战斗。翔太郎君从Joker恢复原样冲过去抱起他时他全身都在剧烈地打颤，眼神是完全涣散的，甚至都不能好好地呼吸。我不知道他看到了什么，只知道他非常害怕，非常痛苦。过了好一阵他才清醒过来，衣服和被单上沾满了他的冷汗。接下来，我们就在他左胸锁骨下方的位置发现了Venom的刻印。”

说到这里她停了停，像是在斟酌着合适的措辞。

“虽然…他不算是人类，但组成他身体的仍然是人类的肉体数据。如果没有遭到破坏，也会和普通人一样成长、衰老和死亡，可结果他在事件结束后检查自己时发现这种机能已经彻底停止了。我想这一点可能原本就是连他自己也不曾察觉到的心结，就像其他几位受害者那样。医生忌惮手术中的失误，年轻白领自幼就对健康问题过于敏感，外出旅行的大学生害怕遭到意外，母亲最担心孩子受到伤害……Curse的诅咒全部都来自于目标对象潜意识中最可怕的东西。”

“之后的几天他一直在没命地检索，想要寻找破解这个诅咒的办法，夜里也不能入睡。我们同样无法接受这个事实，每个人都很焦虑，可是又毫无办法。于是翔太郎君在那时作出了决意。…你们知道他们的关系，对不对？”

村田点了点头。迟疑了几秒以后，庄太也答了一句“嗯”。

“不管这世上的其他人是否能够理解，菲利普君始终是翔太郎君最重要的人，是独一无二的、不可替代的存在。反过来也是如此。所以…才会有现在的这一切。”

亚树子的目光从下方抬起，看了看庄太，跟着对上村田的视线，抬起手来按在自己的胸口。

“五十年前我答应过一个人要替他保守一个秘密。这五十年来它一直像是一块巨石一样重重地压在心上。现在这个期限终于到了，终于不必再继续隐藏下去了。我总算可以放下负担，让所有的事实重见天日了。”

两个年轻人相互对视了一眼，都没有说话。亚树子举杯呷了一口红茶，深深地吸了口气。

“刚刚我已经提到过——并且已经记入了这份档案的是，天宫莉香在那个早上闯进事务所，袭击了菲利普君。但事实上，Curse Dopant的突然袭击只是为了控制他，在那以后她拉开他上衣的领口查看了一番，说了一句话。那几个字只有当时在场的我、菲利普君和她自己听见，因此除了我们之外，再没有任何人知晓那次事件的完整真相。”

“那时她所说的是，‘做得很好啊，那个人。’”

停下来放下手中的茶杯，看看对面一时没能有所反应的村田和庄太，亚树子露出了一个哀伤的笑容。

“你们明白了吗？虽然背负Venom刻印的人是菲利普君，可在他身上留下这个刻印的并不是Curse Dopant，而是翔太郎君啊。”

“什么？！”两人异口同声地喊道，几乎从椅子上跳了起来。

“天宫莉香的目标原本就是翔太郎君。她的诅咒并非直接作用于目标本人，而是借助目标的手去摧毁对方最为珍视的对象。这也是我永远无法原谅她的原因。——她所诅咒的东西，是‘爱’。”

用力地合上双眼沉默了几秒，亚树子抚摸着手中的记事本，缓缓地继续了下去。

“在她侵入事务所的前一天，翔太郎君同熟识的两位情报专家——伊丽莎白和Queen见面后，三个人一起在商店街附近行走，就在这段时间里被她盯上了。心中有着仿佛半身一样重要存在的翔太郎君无疑是最好的目标，于是她悄悄地跟着他，找到机会在他身上植入了Venom。Venom进入宿主身体的瞬间会自动洗去宿主头脑中关于天宫莉香以及Curse Dopant的记忆，所以真正接触过她的人不会对这段经历留有印象。当晚回到事务所以后，潜藏在翔太郎君身上的Venom通过宿主的接触行为发现并转移到了真正的诅咒对象身上，破坏了菲利普君的身体数据，这即是他那天早上感到身体异样的真正原因。此后Curse Dopant的碰触无疑是起到了进一步激活的作用，让他在自己的恐怖中丧失了清醒。”

“事后菲利普君通过检索了解到这一事实，开始想办法清除体内的Venom。而他发现无论怎样更换关键词，地球图书馆给他的答案都只有一个。”

“…只有一个？也就是说，不是‘没有答案’？”

村田手里的杯子有些不受控制地落在茶几上，发出了啪的一响。亚树子没有在意，只是静静地点了点头。

“是的，你说对了。不是‘无解’，而是‘只有唯一解’。正是因为找到了唯一的破解办法，才会让菲利普君感到不知所措，连续几夜都不能成眠。”

“天宫莉香是个不幸的女人；她的未婚夫在遭遇意外之前向她提出了分手要求，她作案的动机不止是爱人之死带来的悲痛，还有对背叛者的深深怨恨。Curse原本就是非常强力的记忆体，经由使用者本人的执念催化所应运而生的也是极为可怕的咒术。一旦生效就脱离了记忆体的控制，甚至与使用者的死生都毫无关系。但与此同时它又十分脆弱，因为它的存在需要一个必不可少的条件，那就是中间宿主和诅咒对象之间的爱。假如爱不存在，诅咒也就失去了意义。换句话说，只要翔太郎君和菲利普君当中的任何一方停止了对另一方的思慕，Venom就会自然消灭。这一点后来也得到了证实。在已知的十七名受害者里，实际上有三个人身上的刻印的确在几年之后消失不见了。”

“然而翔太郎君和龙君对这一切并不知情。我虽然听到了天宫莉香的话，可却由于当时的事态太过紧急，一时间未能顾得上仔细深究。等到事后发觉到蹊跷，找到菲利普君求证的时候，他把所有的实情都告诉了我，要我坚守这个秘密，答应他无论发生什么也绝不能透露给翔太郎君知道。那时他说‘亚树，能够被翔太郎所爱是我一生的荣耀，求求你不要夺走它’，于是我终于了解了他的心情，他所畏惧的并不是自己的孤独，而是让翔太郎君为此而背负起爱他的罪责，即便所有的痛苦都由这份爱意所生。”

“所以我应允了。我向他承诺直到翔太郎君的生命耗尽，绝不会让任何人碰触到这段隐藏在事实背后的真相，不会让任何事物摧毁他想要守护翔太郎君的苦心。既然这是他的选择，那么我也要将守护这份努力看作是我毕生的荣耀，哪怕这会给我自身带来不可磨灭的心伤。”

“以上才是Curse事件的完整经过。对于翔太郎君和菲利普君而言，并不是不存在消除Venom的办法，而是当事人的选择让它变成了一个无法被破解的诅咒。”

你听说过‘为某个人而活下去’，可你听说过‘为某个人而无法死去’吗？

“那么，菲利普现在怎么样了呢？”庄太急切地问道。“他究竟是……还是……”  
“…我不知道。”亚树子苦笑着摇了摇头。“我真的不知道。”

人是可以得到永恒的。肉体所经历的短短一瞬，对于意识而言却有可能是成千上万个昼夜。假如意识直到消失的瞬间依然停留在某种不变的持续状态当中，那么纵使肉体毁灭，也有可能让那一刻的执著变成永远。  
只要爱不消失，诅咒便会一直存在。

“而且…尽管我希望他能够获得自由，可同时又不希望是翔太郎君给了他这样的自由。”  
这才是个真正的千古难题。

亚树子合上手中的黑皮记事本，把它放在匣中那叠文件的最上方，小心翼翼地将匣盖扣好。庄太沉默地注视着手中的茶杯，直感觉心头像是无数洪流在奔腾翻滚，半晌也无法平复。过了一阵再次抬起头来，他惊讶地发现村田摘掉了眼镜正在擦拭着泛红的眼角，而对面沙发上白发苍苍的祖母把那本只有一行字的硬皮书抱在怀里，早已是泪流满面。


	8. Chp.7

**-S-【如果可以重来一次&如果我忘记了你】**

天花板上的灯光突然毫无预警地昏暗了几秒，紧接着又马上恢复了亮度。身后既没有开门的声音也没有脚步声传来，只有一股燃烧过的香料气味倏地钻入鼻孔。翔太郎一动不动地面对着写满字的白板，头也没有回一下。

“来了吗。”

“…你已经知道了？”

“啊。”

“啊啦啊啦，不愧是侦探先生。”

甜得发腻的嗓音发出嗤的一声轻笑。翔太郎依旧没有回身，一手撑在白板上继续说道。

“很简单。自从我出现以后你就抹去了自己的行迹，惟独留下我的记忆。虽然不知道你是怎么做到的，但至少说明你已经把我当作了目标。这样的话即便不用花心思去找你，你也迟早会主动找上门来，所以我只要在这里耐心地等…就够了，不对么？”

“真是相当可观的自信呢。”

这次轮到翔太郎嗤笑了一声，慢慢地转过去，顺手摘下头上的帽子弹了弹帽檐。

“你还留了自己的标记在这里，”他用帽檐碰了碰自己的左胸靠近锁骨下方的位置。“已经和其他人确认过了，只有我一个人身上有这种让人看了不舒服的东西。”

他的对面，一身黑色裙装的女子手捧着黑色的晶球站在两块金属网台的连接桥上，没有作答。

“说吧，你的目的是什么？”

“不用这么紧张。”

鲜艳的红唇弯成魅惑的弧度，女占卜师甩了甩黑色的长卷发，操着刻意放慢的腔调说道。

“我只不过想要送给你一件礼物而已。”

“礼物？”

“是的。你最渴望，但是又求不到的东西。”

“哦？”翔太郎眯起了眼睛，把帽子扣回头上。

“…说来听听看。”

“一个机会。”

向他走近了两步，她用那双漆黑的宛如爬虫生物一样的双瞳紧紧地盯视着他。

“重新来过的机会。”

“…诶？”

翔太郎不自觉地张大了眼睛。只见女子从缀着花边和丝带的上衣胸前摸出了一枚颜色漆黑的记忆体，上面带着一个银色蛇形的字母C，把它凑到唇边，满怀爱意地亲吻了一下。

“这只记忆体。我可以用它帮你回到你想要改变的时间里去，重新作出一次选择。”

“你……”

“呐，很痛苦不是么？”

她打断了他，又向前走近了两步。

“我知道你想要什么，你自己也清楚得很。像这样每天每夜地压制着真实的愿望，把真正的自己强行封禁起来，到底有什么意义呢？”

说着她举起擎在另一只手中的黑色晶球递到他跟前。

“好好看看吧，这才是真正的你。”

已经算不得陌生的僵硬感再度袭来，翔太郎咬着牙拼命抵抗，可视线还是不受控制地被那只晶球吸引了过去。犹如被他的目光所激发，漆黑的晶球忽而自中心点涌出了一团灰色的迷雾，渐渐地覆盖到整个球体的表面。尔后迷雾散去，现出一片火光闪烁的断壁残垣。翔太郎只感觉心猛地朝下一沉，一股冰冷的寒意瞬间贯穿了脊骨。

这光景实在太过熟悉了，他想，因为他从不曾试图忘记，也不可能会忘记；它深深地烙在他的心底，无时无刻不伴随着令人窒息的疼痛。结果这个念头一经萌生就一发不可收拾，只能眼睁睁地看着那只晶球在自己跟前开始了噩梦的重现。

-变身被强制解除，强烈的冲击带来了一片白热化的麻木。驱动器在腰间迸溅着火花破裂，Xtreme在头顶上空贪婪地吸收着荧绿的光粒。全身都被恐惧和震惊束缚得无法动弹，脑海中响起的声音却依然清晰而冷静。

我明白。也许这就是命运。但是为什么呢？为什么总是你。它宽恕了那么多行尽恶事的罪人，为什么偏偏只是不肯放过你。

-Xtreme义无反顾地冲入明亮的绿色光柱。心脏像是要突破胸腔一般狂烈地搏动。明知道头脑中回荡的字句全部都是事实，心却竖起厚厚的屏障抵死地将它们排斥在外，只留下无能为力的绝望与不甘。

怀抱着失去自我的深深恐惧时依旧信任着我，被我的软弱连累时仍然原谅和接受我，从失落的深渊中毫不犹豫地拯救我。每一次我都起誓绝不背叛你，可为什么你给的这条性命却无法让我拿来换给你安和幸福的一生。

-不要紧的，翔太郎。没有什么值得遗憾的。已经够了。

够了？怎么可能已经够了？我明明还有很多…很多很多想要给你啊！

-滚烫的泪水涌上来，模糊了视线。

世界这么大，可你只停留了不足二十年；我的余生长得看不见尽头，你的却只有这样短。

-无数交织的情感随着深不见底的黑暗一同降临，有着依恋、歉疚连同淡淡的感伤和恐惧，但却没有痛苦和怨恨。

就这样，遍身伤痕的男人跪坐在四处腾起的火光中，不顾一切地失声痛哭。

额角面颊沾满了涔涔的汗水，翔太郎大口大口地喘着气，踉跄地朝后退了一步。他的两手在不住地发颤，奋力地挥舞着却又弄不清是该推开对方还是掩住自己的眼睛，最终只是碰掉了头上的帽子，视线却还是死死地黏在那只晶球上面无法挣脱。

“…真可怜啊。天地之间只剩一片灰暗，做什么也都力不从心。实际上你和过去并没有什么两样。这种自欺欺人的后半生，有什么幸福可言。”

女占卜师甜腻的声音像是包含着某种魔力，柔软地透过耳鼓抚触着他紧绷的神经；渐渐地那种激烈狂暴的痛楚消却了下去，翔太郎感到原本急促的心跳缓和了下来，阻挡在喉咙口的灼热硬块也一点点地散去了。回过神来时他发现那只晶球已经在不知不觉当中被他自己捧在了手里，而占卜师的女子则绕到身后，十指轻抚着他僵硬的肩膀。那两片艳丽的红唇静悄悄地贴近他的耳旁，低声地吟念出了最后的咒语。

“想想看，如果可以重来一次的话。”

又是一阵触电般的战栗。翔太郎抽了口气，来得及反应之前他的大脑就听话地飞转了起来，手中晶球里的画面也跟着快速地闪烁变幻。

是啊，我的幸福早已经是你。在这个你已不复存在的世上，哪里还会有我的幸福。

如果可以重来一次，我一定会在那时抓住你的手。…不，如果我早知道Curse在等着你，根本不会让你在Venom出现时进入地球图书馆。

晶球一闪，画面定住了，正是他们所在的这间车库。白板跟前伫立着绿色长马甲的少年，抱着书展开双手。而戴帽子的青年就在这时上前了一步，紧紧地从背后拥住他纤细的身体。少年满是不解地睁开了乌黑的大眼睛，回头望了过去。

是的。多么简单，多么美好。没有一个人的牺牲，没有葬礼，没有强忍着泪水的求婚，没有在睁开眼睛的瞬间将所有幸福撕裂的现实。一切的一切全部都只是场噩梦，还会有醒来的时刻。还有机会像这个城市里的无数普通人那样过着普通的日子，一同憧憬着白首偕老。

眼前的影像闪烁着明灭的光，再次改变了形状。

曙光照亮了事务所的窗口，清晨降临在了风都。他用指侧轻轻擦过少年的脸颊，带着种小心翼翼的亲昵，接着又让指尖从少年耳侧滑过，拨开头发抚摸着小巧的耳廓。因为没有得到回应，他用落在额角的一个亲吻叫醒了贪睡的少年。Mick爬上床来蜷缩在他们中间，少年伸手去逗弄它的脖颈，他用左手探入少年卷曲的黑发，揉两下，再梳一梳，看着那双杏核形状的眼睛惬意地眯起，微微抖动着长长的睫毛。

自从少年检索过领带的结法以后他就很少自己去系，衣橱里的领带数量也默默地翻了倍。少年替他挑选了颜色，他替少年选好了发夹。一条斜纹和一对小兔子，一样的浅灰色。按照惯例小兔子首先各就各位，然后轮到领带。少年在他头上发现了一根白发，他慌慌张张地要他拔掉，然后被笑了穷讲究。

风面摊老板退休了，接管摊子的人是他的弟子，年纪和小真差不多，脾气也很像。风面还是一样美味，他把自己碗里的叉烧夹进了旁边的那只碗里。他们年纪也大了，他帽子下面的白发已经不能再拔。

他也有了弟子，能跑腿，会做饭。偶尔不是由弟子来做时他就要进去厨房里时刻留意着灶火和切菜刀。晚饭吃了牛奶粥，是他家传的做法，比检索出来的简单很多。他的拐杖修理好了，还有其他Gadget要修，但是已经困了。他粗糙的指侧划过枕边人的脸颊，指尖跟着从耳侧滑过，拨开头发抚摸着耳廓。那只手被捉住牵到另一个胸口，他用一个落在额角的吻作为回应。睡吧菲利普，晚安。

『嗯。晚安翔太郎』

晶球又一次开始闪动，无数纷繁的画面飞快地掠过，最终重新回到了这间车库。这一次视角切换到他的位置，少年在他怀里诧异地回过头来，一双既澄澈又深邃，仿佛黑曜石一样美丽的眼眸正对上他的视线。那是他再熟悉不过的目光，如此纯净，如此明亮，充满了无条件的信赖，温柔得让他想起春日里的暖阳。

灼热的泪水刺痛了眼底。翔太郎浑身震颤着，抽动的嘴角无声地弯成一个笑容，指尖带着无限的爱怜反复地抚摸着晶球里那张秀丽的面庞。尔后终于决绝地咬住牙关，用力闭紧了双眼。

下一刻他的眼睛猛地张开，一把抓住那只晶球，狠狠地摔向面前的女子。

随着一声凄厉的尖叫，占卜师露出了惊诧万分的神情。紧接着头顶的灯光、脚下的金属网台、对面的白板连同RevolGarry突然快速旋转起来，犹如被黑洞吸走一般消失得无影无踪，整个世界霎时间变成了一团幽暗的虚无。

**-P-【假装你从未离开&你离开后的十年】**

身下的床铺发出颤抖的吱呀声，布帘随着激烈的摇摆一同簌簌抖动。空气似乎变得滞重了，潮湿的喘息彼此纠缠。眼前是一片忽远忽近的茫然，仿佛被卷进了湍急的浪涛，完全的身不由己。埋入体内的存在已经夺去了所有的感官知觉，既不能思考也无法抵抗，只能放任它一次又一次地击打着脆弱的理智，在不断攀升的快感中渐渐失去自我。

心跳愈渐高昂，伴随着频繁的水音，来自体内的迅猛冲击终于突破了最后的界限。一片片火花在漆黑的脑海中接二连三地炸裂，支撑身体的拥抱紧密得透不过气。冲至顶峰的刹那，灼热的洪流瞬间融化了一切。就在这时左侧锁骨的下方突如其来地感到一阵湿漉漉的刺痛，下意识地低下头，正对上一双热情的茶褐色眼睛。平日里温和的颜色此刻在情欲的熏染下显得幽深而炽烈，瞳孔中闪烁着奇异的金色光芒。略厚的双唇缓缓地蠕动着，令人晕眩的幸福感猛地冲入头顶，夹杂着胸口刀绞般的疼痛，泪水不由自主地夺眶而出。

急促的喘息还未平复，周身却瘫软得如同抽去了所有气力。环绕在腰间的坚实双臂稍稍放松了束缚，一只微热的大手抚上面颊，温柔地擦去满脸纵横交流的汗水和眼泪。冲动地想要抱紧对方，眼前精悍端正的面影却突然闪了几闪，尔后像是失去控制似地模糊起来，周遭的事物也开始跟着扭曲变形。不过几秒钟的时间里，整个世界分崩离析。荧绿色的光屑四处飞散着，转眼间便被幽深的黑暗湮没得干干净净。

少年一声惊叫，身体被狠狠地弹射出去，在游走着绿光的地面上连续翻滚了几次才勉强停住。闷声呻吟着他费力地用手肘撑起上身，俯头看向自己的双手。

“…诶呀诶呀，又失败了啊……”

Xtreme，现在是什么时候了？

记忆体用流泻的字串作出了应答。

“哦，是这样么。…已经…过去十年了…吗。”

长长地叹了口气，少年放弃支撑倒回了原地。

十年来不断地重复着同一项作业，结果却总是不能进展得顺利。由于Venom的阻挠，每隔一段时间被记忆体分解的肉体就会强行冲破程序的制约重新组合起来，以至于十年过去了他依然还是原来的样子，不曾增长一岁；他的数据也完好无损，没有任何破损消灭的迹象。

“…到底是…只有那一条可行的通路吗…？”

六十年前被自己否定的道路，依然是“唯一的解”吗。

躺在地上蜷起身子，少年的身体在瑟瑟地发颤，咬紧牙关抱着膝盖，他用十指死死地扣紧衣料，硬是强忍着没有出声。一阵又一阵触电般的痉挛和反胃的感觉让他眼前发黑，不止是肉体被强制重组时的副作用，还有重创灵魂的那股深深的挫败感。每一次分解失败，这种无法主宰自身的挫败感就会把他推到心智崩溃的边缘。加上近来失败的频率也变得越来越高，以至于明明身处于本该不存在温度感的记忆体内部，他也像是深陷于冰冻的海底一样冷得彻骨。

良久以后浑身的战栗才慢慢缓和下来。少年如释重负地喘息着，有些艰难地翻过身去换成仰躺的姿势，伸直双腿，顺手用袖口抹掉了溢出眼角的泪滴。

“还真是屡战屡败呢。”

手指轻轻碰触着左侧锁骨下方被领口遮住的位置，四周的绿光明明灭灭，用只有他能看懂的语言无声地排列着抚慰的话语。

虽然也想过再一次利用“井”的力量，但唯一一处连接地球中心“泉”的入口在园咲宅崩毁时就已经遭到彻底的填埋。不管怎样检索都无济于事，自Museum覆灭的一刻起，世上再无“井”的存在。

“所以，真的只有那一条可行的通路吗…？”

将这个问题重复了一遍，面前的字串发着光掠过，给出了答案。

“…………”

少年没有再出声。数据的瀑布像是在配合他的情绪一样成片地闪动了几下，随即消散得干干净净，留下一片深邃的黑色背景。过了片刻，背景重新亮了起来，现出一个巨大蓝色星球的影像。

星球在他眼前转动着，散发着柔和美丽的光芒。覆盖在表层的白色云雾变换着形态漂移，深蓝的海洋和绿褐相间的陆地时隐时现。这幅光景曾经无数次地出现在他的梦里，就像是在召唤他一样。然而随着周而复始的旋转，星球的表面开始变得贫瘠。先前洁白的云雾越来越沉浊，散射的光芒也越来越黯淡。最终一层浓厚的乌云将它紧紧裹住，几秒钟后乌云散去，那下面一无所有。海洋干涸了，陆地变成了灰黄色的沙漠，光芒早已不复存在。

画面切换了。是他自己，站在一望无际的荒漠之中。野风从他身旁呼啸着掠过，卷起阵阵黄沙，肆无忌惮地直奔着光秃秃的地平线吹去。灰沉的天幕里毫无生气地飘浮着半颗苍白的太阳，四处充斥着无机质的苍冷，除了呜咽的风声以外再无任何声音。绿光自他体内点亮，书架上最近的一册记载着人类最后一个文明消亡的时间，与它相邻的是星球上最后一个物种灭绝的记录。尔后绿光静静地熄灭，再也没有亮起。他睁开双眼回到仅剩的世界，这里天昏地暗，一片空荡荡的死寂。

泪水顺着眼角滑落，沾湿了少年的鬓发，被身下绿光流动的黑色地面无声无息地吸收。四壁的字串瀑布再次闪烁着排出了特定的序列。

“我知道你可以抹去我的记忆。这是和我的生命没有直接关联的程序，不会受到Venom的妨碍。…是的，只要记得，我就不可能破解这个诅咒。”

上空的影像消失了，又出现了新的画面。一个白发的老人，一动不动地平躺在病房里侧的榻上，身上遮盖着灰白的被单。床畔同样是满头银丝的老妇紧握他的一只手低声啜泣，一对中年夫妇站在对面俯首相拥。画面跟着又是一转。半明半晦的曙光中一道格子布帘遮掩着大半个床铺，一只苍老粗糙的手扣着腰间的Double Driver。驱动器的腰带已经收起，连同那只手一道静止在原处，不再有一丝一毫的颤动和起伏。

“我知道他已经不在了。也许大家都已经不在了。我只不过是依靠着记忆制造的幻影，持续地欺骗着自己而已。”

少年攥紧自己的拳头，朝着记忆体呈现给他的画面微微一笑，弥漫着泪雾的眼睛在围绕他的数据辉光中闪闪发亮。

“但是，不行。”

记忆所代表的是时间。消去了记忆，就等于将所经过的时间一笔勾销，把所有的一切归还给奇点，什么也不会发生，什么也不可能发生。

万物都有开始和终结，正如地球数据库中记载的无数生命。总有一天这颗星球也会死去，总有一天——就算是恒星或是整个星系也将失去自己的时间，尘归尘，土归土。可对于存活在现世的人类而言，即便只是宛如沙砾般渺小的时间，即便是辛苦的寂寞的，总归也会有着无论如何也不想忘记的东西。

“——和翔太郎共有的时间是我一生的无价之宝，我不会用它去做任何交换，死也不能。”

所以不要紧的。不过只过去了十年而已。

“再试一次吧。”

翻身从地上爬起来，努力地站稳虚软踉跄的脚步，少年合上眼深吸一口气，压制住周身的不适，张开两手，向记忆体发出了指令。四壁和地面上游走的字串飞快地向他站立的位置集中起来，自下而上地渗入他的体内，逐渐将他分解成和它们相同的数字微粒。就在整个数据化进程即将完结的时刻，空间突然像是遭遇到某种强烈的冲撞，正要散开的绿色光粒电光石火般地回到原处，重新构建出少年的身体。

完全不知道出了什么事，少年瞪大了双眼惊惶地朝四处张望。记忆体的动荡并没有结束，反而越发强烈起来，大量的字串犹如火山喷发一样从各个角落奔涌而出，脚下的地面开始了急遽的起伏波动。少年重重地跌倒在地，一边挣扎一边拼命地呼喊Xtreme，但记忆体没有作出回应。最后他只得抱住头闭上眼睛，任由扭曲失控的空间碾压着他的身体，将他随意地抛来抛去。

终于在一阵漫长得使人窒息的天旋地转之后，一切停息了下来。少年恍惚地撑起身子，将散乱着垂落下来遮挡了视线的头发拨开。焦距恢复的时候他怔了一下，困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“这…究竟是……”

面前的世界依然像是Xtreme中的数据空间，但却没有了四处游走的绿色荧光，只是一团无穷无尽、深不见底的幽黑。满是诧异地站起身，他试着在这个辨不清方向的黑暗空间里行走了几步，感觉就像是走在一片坚硬而光滑的冰面上。这时他无意间回过了头去，顿时如同盐柱一般僵在了原地。

记忆当中六十年前的翔太郎就站在身后不远的地方，同样大张了惊愕的两眼，呆呆地望着自己。


	9. Chp.8

**-S&P-【触碰不到的你】**

在长久的思念中，有些事情似乎已经变成了本能。这片空荡荡的黑暗是哪一个时空，自己究竟是怎样来到了这个地方，对面的人是梦境还是幻影，一团混乱的脑筋尚未来得及对整个事态加以理解，身体就率先作出了反应。

两人同时跑向对方。然而就在彼此之间的距离只剩下几步远的时候，幽暗的空间里突然多了道看不见的屏障，翔太郎的肩膀猝不及防地撞在上面，嘭地激起了一大团白热的电火花，整个人朝后弹了回去。烧灼的剧痛从撞击的位置开始足足扩散了半个身体，翔太郎唏嘘了一声，眼前金星直闪，差一点失去知觉。抱着肩膀跪在地上，他勉强睁开一只眼睛，看着一道道刺眼的电光在面前蜿蜒伸展，长蛇一般呲剌作响地消失在黑暗的深处。

电光熄灭以后，四周又恢复了一片寂静。另一边的菲利普脸色苍白地看看自己的手，尔后小心地朝前方探出去。指尖触及到某一处，就见一团微小的火花迅速腾起，少年全身一震，飞快地缩回手踉跄着倒退了半步，皱起眉哀伤地摇摇头。

为什么。为什么明明是在幻觉之中，可还是无法触碰到你？！

熟悉的绝望感油然而生。翔太郎撑起身体，有些蹒跚地向前移动过去，菲利普也朝他靠近了一点。距离缩到最短时两人停在了原地，视线隔着最后的咫尺虚空静静交汇。菲利普。翔太郎不自觉地喊了出来。然而在这片深不见底的黑暗里，他的声音听上去既空洞又软弱。一臂之遥的对面，少年纤细的身躯颤抖着，大眼睛里似乎闪着就快要零落出来的泪光，嘴唇无声地张开，从起初若有若无的翕动到清晰的开阖，最后双膝脱力般地掩住脸颓然跪地。——没有传来任何声音。

翔太郎默默地注视着他，直感觉胸口疼如刀绞，怎么也透不过气。过了好久才觉察出肩膀的钝痛，意识到自己是在不知不觉当中用力抓紧了受伤的位置，随后他突然省悟了过来。

啊啊。原来这就是死，这就是生与死之间的距离。不过只有一线，隔开的却是永远。在所有对手当中，唯有死是不可战胜的敌人。从前的鸣海庄吉，现在的菲利普，被它夺去的东西是再也不可能找回的。尽管在梦里相见，可还是无法碰触、无法聆听。死已经带走了全部的可能，他们已经永远从他的未来中消失了。

-所以即使是这样，你还是要拒绝重新来过的机会吗？-

不知从什么地方再次传来了女占卜师的声音，听上去十分茫远模糊。翔太郎闭上双眼，自嘲地笑了一声，微微地叹了口气。

“是啊，如果说到‘一次也没有想过’的话，我只能承认那是说谎。”

晶球中的自己的确是真的自己。不是侦探，不是正义的Hero，只是一个失去了挚爱的平凡人类，有着人类的平凡自私和平凡欲念。甚至直到此时此刻，他心里的某个角落也还是在声嘶力竭地哭号着拒绝承认所有的现实，不断地叫嚣着试图要他相信还有另一条路的存在，可以什么也不用牺牲，什么也不必失去。可是。

“可是我知道，那不是你。”

他看着对面的少年平静地说道。

“我认识的菲利普是个固执的暴走列车，一旦陷进什么事就完全不能停止，既缺乏常识又喜欢自作主张，又嚣张又不懂读空气，简直就是个十足的检索白痴。还有，比谁都善良，比谁都爱这个城市。像我这种愚钝的普通人，想要跟上他就已经需要使尽全身的力气了，哪里还有什么余力去阻碍他的决心。”

说着他挺直了后背，用没有受伤的手整理了一下领带和马甲。跪坐在地上的少年慢慢抬起了头，神情中流露的脆弱无助让他心中又是狠狠一抽。四目相触的一瞬，包围着两个人的黑暗空间突然莫名地震颤了一下。少年下意识地朝左右环顾，翔太郎却没有理会，只管一心一意地将目光锁注在那双宛如湿润的黑曜石一般的眼眸上，不住地在心中呼唤着。菲利普，搭档，是我，求求你，听见啊。就这样过了一阵，少年的情绪似乎逐渐地平定了下来，望向他的眼里仍有迷茫，但惊讶和信赖的光芒已然占据了上风。翔太郎给了他一个安慰鼓励的笑，感觉自己的泪水也开始在眶里悄悄打转。

“所以对我来说，根本不存在所谓的第二次机会。无论重来多少次，我的菲利普也不可能做出另外的选择。……哪，是这样吧，搭档。”

『…没错。』

乌黑的眼睛闪了闪，菲利普唇角轻轻向上挑了挑。就像是佩戴了Double Driver一样，他的声音直接在翔太郎的脑海中响了起来。久违的、本以为再不可能拥有的熟悉感觉让心脏瞬间高跳，翔太郎惊喜地看着少年缓缓地站起身，低垂下睫毛把指尖贴在下唇上。

『我所知道的翔太郎既单纯又鲁莽，总是不听别人劝告，整天只爱自我陶醉和乱逞强，脑筋不好用还是个爱哭鬼，又迟钝，又不稳重，得寸进尺……一辈子都是个Half Boiled的笨蛋。』

重新抬起眼帘，他的表情已经恢复了一如既往的镇定自若，强烈而真挚的目光直直地投向翔太郎。

『能够遇见你，真是太好了。』

“啊。我也是。”

空间再次发生了震颤，比起之前更加明显，就像是有什么庞大而沉重的东西被撼动了根基。但这一次两人都没有动，也没有分开彼此相对的视线。

『翔太郎，这个世界的我们是不可能作出其他任何选择的。』

“我知道。一切都是无法回避的必然，对吧。”

『是的。同一时间上的所有可能性都是过去的事件留在空间内的投影，能够促使我们做出其他选择的“我们”并不存在于我们的过去，选择了其他命运的“我们”也不会是我们的将来。』

“也就是说，除非改写所有的历史，否则不可能出现第二种现在和未来。”

『嗯。因为这就是我们的存在本身所作出的决定。』

“所以答案其实从最初就已经确定了呢。”

『“——我不需要没有同‘现在’连接的任何过去。”』

-但是这样的话，就不得不承受被死亡分离的悲伤了啊。

女占卜师的声音已经失去了那股自信满满的甜腻感，口气也变得急促凌乱。周围的黑暗随之簌簌地摇颤，越发地强烈和持久。渐渐地某种缓慢而富有节奏的声响开始打破空间的沉寂，犹如巨大的心跳声夹杂着什么东西破裂的微弱杂音，一下下地敲打着耳鼓，不知为何竟莫名地令人心安。两人相视一笑，从容地答道。

“人总归是会死的。”

『无论我们希望与否，死亡迟早有一天会变成这道无法逾越的屏障，把我们同所爱的人们隔开。』

“正是因为这样，我们才必须珍惜和守护眼前的‘现在’。”

『不仅是我们自己的，还有所有珍视的人们的，这座城市的，这颗星球的。』

“因为我们是二人一体的侦探，和假面骑士。”

-那…自己的痛苦又该怎么办？失去了最重要的人，即使保护了整个世界又有什么意义？

占卜师的发问显得越发慌乱失措，几乎带上了几分歇斯底里的疯狂。翔太郎顿了顿，正要开口却猛地一怔。他知道自己在习惯性地转动手上的戒指，而对面的菲利普也像是出于无意识般地隔着衣袖抚触着左手小指的指根。泪水再一次润湿了两眼，他带着些难以置信的冲动朝对方缓缓地抬起了自己的右手。少年脸上绽开了一个幸福的微笑，用同样的动作举起左手，拉下条纹衫的袖口。一模一样的两枚尾戒在两人的手指上闪着柔和的银光。

“嗯。就像你说的那样，我的世界是一片灰色。我的半身，灵魂的一半都被撕去了，再不可能变得完整。”

『或许直到这个星球死去的一天，也还是无法同所爱的人们重逢。』

“但是，那又怎样。”

『我相信自己，也相信翔太郎。』

“不管被这痛苦击倒多少次，一定还能够站起来继续前行。”

『这同样是我们的存在本身所作出的决定。』

话音未落，两人心照不宣地在同一时刻向前探出手去。空间剧烈地摇晃着，大片的火花翻滚沸腾。泛着白光的电流迅速游走过来，两人一同扭曲了表情，但谁也没有退缩，强忍着剧痛硬生生地穿透了那道无形的屏障，在一片强烈的电光和爆裂声中缓缓地将距离缩短。指尖终于碰触到彼此的刹那，翔太郎用尽全力从紧咬的齿缝间迸发出了一声嘶喊。

“如果这就是身为人类注定的悲伤——”

『那么，我们接受它。』

菲利普高声应道，一把抓住了翔太郎的手。十指坚定地紧扣，霎时间所有的痛楚都消失了，取而代之的是源源不断地涌上来的力量，身体和心灵全部融为一体时那高亢而震撼的共鸣感瞬间充斥到每条神经的末端。

啊，这是Xtreme的感觉啊。

这个念头在脑海中刚一闪过，仍在不断袭击着他们的白色电光突然变成了熟悉的荧绿，掉转了方向从两人相握的手朝四面八方延展开去。透明的障壁发出一阵刺耳的哀鸣，同整个幽暗空间一起剧烈抖动起来。随着抖动的频率不断升高，鸣声也越来越尖利，坚硬的晶体绽裂的声音此起彼伏。突然间砰地一声屏障彻底崩毁，无数透明的碎片纷纷坠落。一道明亮的光线从上方某处照射进来，眨眼间便驱走了所有的黑暗。


	10. Chp.9

**-S&P-【直到死亡将我们分开】**

光芒散去后，视野中出现了熟悉的公园场景。时间已经接近傍晚，远处的斜阳映照着风都塔上巨大的风车，背后的公路上往来车辆的声音不绝于耳。一阵轻风掠过树梢，又从身旁悄悄地擦过，夹带着一丝甜美的金木犀香气。脚下是灰色的混凝土地面，坚实而粗糙。

“怎…怎么可能！你、你们竟然……？！”

交错的高架桥下，样子如同一个穿戴着斗篷和面具的古代巫师的怪人尖声叫喊着，像是已经被眼前的情形吓破了胆，原本托在掌中的黑色晶球也失手摔在了地上。

“呵呵，被你这样小看可真是让人有点头疼啊。Curse Dopant…天宫莉香小姐。”

对面的超人不紧不慢地说着，放下了挡在面前的盾牌，巨大的复眼随着话语声闪烁着红光，夹在身体两侧的黑绿色装甲之间的半透明晶体也跟着亮了几下。Dopant显得越发惊恐无措，慌慌张张地捡起武器，身上的斗篷在她过于匆忙的动作下胡乱地掀开，露出了满身遍布的符文状斑纹。

“好了，余兴到此结束，该认真地上了，搭档。”

『好啊，翔太郎。』

把剑和盾交到右手上，超人抬起了左手，竖起手指飒爽地指向敌人。

“『来吧，细数你的罪恶！』”

知道已经无路可逃，怪人发出一声凄厉的尖啸，不顾一切地举起手中的晶球发动了疯狂的进攻。一道又一道漆黑的飞弹从晶球中射出，蛇一样地在空中蜿蜒着扑向超人。而超人一边利用四周的桥墩作为遮挡物灵巧地躲闪，一边将三只记忆体插进了盾牌侧面的接口。

“Cyclone Maximum Drive！”“Luna Maximum Drive！”“Trigger Maximum Drive!”

“『Bicker Final Illusion！』”

汇集着三种力量的激光束从盾牌中心射出，旋转着分成数条，沿着各自不同的轨迹分别将半空里的飞蛇和那只晶球击得粉碎。超人紧跟着向前冲去，一边从盾牌中拔出剑，按响了提示音。

“Prism Maximum Drive！”

剑从正面狠狠地劈中了敌人，失去武器的Dopant惨叫着爆炸了。熊熊的烈焰迅速腾起，黑色长裙的女子从火光中跌出，一只黑色的记忆体弹出体外，底色上绘有一个白色字母C，冒着烟咝咝作响地在她身旁碎成了几片。

“接下来就交给警察了。”

背对着那团火光，超人静静地说道，伸手合上腰间的驱动器将变身解除，重新恢复了青年和少年的本来面貌。两人的头顶之上，金红色的落霞已经染透了大半个天空。

+++++++++++

“辛—苦了——~所长不在期间，两个人干得还不错嘛。”

停放巨型装甲车的秘密车库里回荡着元气十足的女高音和咖啡的香气，虽然缺少了一个穿红夹克的身影，倒也算是近来有点久违的日常。

“哈哈，小意思而已。刚刚医院的联络也来了，之前的受害者全都已经恢复了正常意识，除了还有一点心神不宁以外基本没什么大碍，可以出院了。”

到此又解决了一件，Hard Boiled地…呐。端着咖啡吹了口气，“两个人”之一的侦探青年摆着夸张的悠闲派头得意洋洋地翘起一条腿，跟着就被一记响亮的拖鞋敲在头顶，险些把手里的杯子打翻。面对完全不合冷硬派作风地瞪着眼睛大吼“疼死了亚树子你干什么”的半个Hero，已经成为人妇的大阪少女毫不示弱地吼了回去。而几步之外的少年只是朝他们瞥了一眼，轻轻地叹了口气，便将目光重新转回到了空白的书页上。

一切起始于一个星期之前。很久不曾出现过盖亚记忆体犯罪活动的风都市内再次发生了无法解释的连续昏迷事件，数名身体健康的市民一夜之间变成了植物人。医院对他们进行了全面的检查，但却找不出任何可能的致病原因。病人留院后均被观察到心率和呼吸的间歇性异常加速现象，并且在身体的不同部位发现了神秘的黑色斑痕，其中一位病人的妻子向鸣海侦探事务所提出了委托。虽然刚好赶上所长照井亚树子每年一次的归省还未结束，超常犯罪侦查科的精英警视也因为公事出差去了东京，但等到亚树子拎着大包小包的土产从大阪回到风都，自家两个难得有件正经事的Hero已经把该做的调查做得差不多，既查明了记忆体和使用者的真面目，也锁定了凶手的下一个目标，于是她只来得及参与最后的决战。

战斗开始时还算顺利。这天下午三个人在Gorilla公园截住了犯人，成功地阻止了这次袭击。然而变身之后的真正对战却遭遇了意想不到的状况，也许是疏散得不够彻底，竟然有两个小学生无意中闯进了Dopant的攻击范围。尽管知道制胜的关键是不能以任何形式接触敌人射出的蛇形物质，W还是为庇护两个孩子而用盾牌挡住了其中的一发；接着就被那团仿佛拥有生命般的黑色物体顺着手臂侵入体内，一时间丧失了行动能力。不过正如亚树子的感言，两人最终还是获得了胜利。

“幸好天宫莉香捡到的这只Curse只是Museum早期的实验产品，虽说是初代，内部存储的地球记忆却并不完整，没有具备将诅咒转化为现实的能力，只能通过幻觉去影响目标的精神，她本人的中毒程度应该也没有严重到危及性命的地步。说到底如果不是由于失去恋人的打击让她近乎崩溃，又恰巧是在这时路过园咲宅的废墟…也许就不会和Curse相互吸引而变成那样的怪物了。”

命运有时的确就是无常的代名词。

背靠文件柜的拉门，亚树子若有所思地点着头。独自占据了沙发的翔太郎放下咖啡杯，偷偷地把手伸向旁边的一袋大阪土产，下一秒脑后再度挨了毫不客气的一记拖鞋。侧面墙上的几块白板一如既往地排满了密密麻麻的字迹，当中加粗的大号黑字醒目地涂写着记忆体的名称，周围还有Venom、Illusion等几个画了横线作为特别标示的关键词。白板之前担任解说的少年捧着自己的硬壳书，兀自滔滔不绝地讲着。

“Museum的地下实验室焚毁以后一直未能得到彻底的清理，所以今后说不定还会发生类似的情况，绝不能掉以轻心。即使是不完全的地球记忆也并不意味着危险性会因此而降低。譬如这只Curse，它的可怕之处在于能够深入受害人的潜意识寻找最脆弱的部分进行攻击，假如受害人意志不够坚强，哪怕只是一瞬间的幻觉就足以让整个精神世界遭到摧毁。更何况它的幻觉不是零散的片段，而是以受害人的记忆为基点有目的地构建出一个合理而完整的虚拟意识空间‘Venom’，一旦被困住就根本无处可逃。目标拥有的记忆越丰富，Venom就会越接近真实的世界；而真实世界本身同感官之间的联系则会被Venom隔断，因此从外面看上去受害人就会呈现出一种假性的植质状态。”

“也就是说，你们两个中招以后的那一分钟左右的时间里，也是处于这种类似于植物人的状态？那为什么没有和其他受害者一样持续昏迷下去呢？”

“原因之一在于我们不是一个人。”

W被击中时刚好是CJX形态，这种将两个人的肉体和精神融为一体的系统原本就极其特殊，对于Curse而言恐怕也是前所未有的施咒对象。两个目标意识既相互统一又各自独立，即便是记忆体的力量也无法彻底将它们分开。于是就导致两人既作为主控意识被自己的幻觉操纵，同时又以参与意识的形式出现在对方的幻觉当中，两段幻觉之间不仅出现了部分交叠，还掺入了不该有的现实记忆——也就是对Curse记忆体使用者的记忆。

“从Curse的角度来说，想要控制一个人的意识世界是容易的，但如果目标变成了多个拥有交集的意识世界，难度就要增加上许多倍。因为复数意识之间的相互影响会产生更多难以预测的变数，想要创建和维持一个完整且符合逻辑的世界模型也就意味着需要以极快的速度处理难以想象的庞大计算量。不要说是一只本身便存在缺陷的记忆体，就算是Xtreme也未必做得到。”

“啊…好复杂。总之破解诅咒的办法是存在的，对吧？否则即便是两个人也无法在这么短的时间内扭转局势不是么？”

“嗯。最有效的破解办法是把它当做自身的一部分去接受。”

“当做自身的一部分…接受？”

“是的。对于不可改变的事实，最明智——或许也是最困难的做法就是接受。接受它，然后继续前行。要记住我们作出的所有抗争都是为了当下和可能的未来，而不是为了改变已经发生的过去。”

“…这倒是没错。”

“亚树，一个人幸福与否归根结底是自己的事，即使在他人眼里是莫大的不幸，只要自认为幸福，那就是幸福的。所以在我们真正从心底里接纳了Curse所安排的命运，并且从中品尝到了力所能及的幸福时，诅咒就失去了效力。”

“…所以说你们两个到底是经历了怎样的幻觉啊？！”

听到这个问题，菲利普不由得扭头望向翔太郎。随后两人相视一笑，翔太郎耸耸肩，摊开两手。

“怎么说呢。”

“是个秘密。”

这几个字一出，四周顿时安静了下来。难得地露出一脸“槽点太多不知道先从哪里吐起”的表情，亚树子僵硬了几秒，眨眨眼睛冒了一句大阪腔。

“啥啊这新婚夫妇驾到似的口气。…特意显摆给我看的？”

“…喂！亚树子！你说什么啊…！”

“是，是，明白了。脸都红成虾子就不用再解释了！本店今日到此打烊，两位请慢慢休息，我这就退散回家去不打扰了！”

龙君你也快点回来嘛。边咕哝边大踏步地走到工作台前抓起自己的手包，她稍稍顿了一下，满心不忿地补充了一句。

“明早开始，给我打起百分之三百的精神好好工作！”

一串啪啪的脚步声紧跟着门锁的咔哒一响，静默又一次降临，偌大的车库里只剩下间或响起的翻书声以及皮质沙发同衣料摩擦时的轻微悉索。过了一阵，翔太郎像是终于失去了耐性一样地深吸了口气，站起身来走上前一把将靠在梯凳旁边自顾自看书的少年拉进怀里，用力地收紧双臂。少年的书猝不及防地从手中脱出，重重砸在脚边的金属网台上，可是没有人顾得上理会，一秒钟前捧着书的纤细手指此刻已经死死地扣住了翔太郎背后的衣料。两人站在写满字的白板跟前像是久别重逢般地紧紧拥抱，聆听对方的心跳，分享各自的体温，沉浸在夹杂着少许疼痛的复杂感情里，一时都失去了言语。

翻腾高涨的情绪渐渐平复下来，翔太郎揽着菲利普重新坐回到沙发上。少年的头倚着他的肩膀，左手仍然和他的右手扣在一起。就这样继续互相依偎了一阵，翔太郎率先开了口。

“真没想到…竟然只过去了一分钟么。”

“精神世界和肉体所处的客观现实在时间的进程上很可能完全不同啊，翔太郎。”

所以才会有“一日千秋”这样的说法。

“是么。不过菲利普，你刚刚说的…不完全正确吧。原因其实并不在于‘我们不是一个人’，而是因为‘是你和我两人’，不对么？”

“嗯。是这样的呢。”

虽然存在着破除诅咒的办法，但Curse用伪造的虚拟现实取代了真实的世界，受害人对于后者的认知早已遭到屏蔽，根本意识不到所处的空间正是诅咒本身，更不用说自主地和它对抗。所以能否从空间的牢笼中脱出，取决的仍是受害人自身的选择。

正如翔太郎所说，一切都是无法回避的必然。对于意识而言Curse的伪造现实Venom是不可改变的客观存在，但彼此的行为却是两人自身的真实反映。或是被诅咒击败永远陷入昏睡，或是战胜诅咒共同挣脱Venom的束缚，全部都是由他们自身的存在所作出的决定。

“哪，菲利普。”

“什么事，翔太郎。”

向上抬了抬十指相扣的那只手，翔太郎微微弯过头去，俯视着少年浓密的眼睫和挺直的鼻梁。

“你也戴枚戒指怎样？”

长长的睫毛闪动了两下，随后微微抬起，乌黑发亮的双瞳带着点戏谑地看向他。

“先去找亚树申请加薪吧。”

以你三个月的工钱能不能买得起才是重点。

少废话。翔太郎笑了，举起空闲的手在他额头上敲了个小爆栗。少年本能地朝后一缩，吃吃地笑起来，卷曲的黑发在他肩膀上亲昵地蹭了蹭。停顿几秒之后，他自言自语般地说道。

“不过我大概也是该考虑一下户籍的问题了。”

“…跟大叔的姓也很好。”

Philip Narumi。感觉很Hard Boiled嘛。

“说到底我的弟子为什么要叫村田呢。”

“有什么不好吗？”

“不觉得有点太土气了么？”

“…就这一个理由？”

果真是半吊子。少年摇摇头，一副居高临下的无奈神气。

“你这家伙…！”

翔太郎吼道，下意识地朝前探出了半个身体。就在这时，少年也刚好向他转过了头去。两人再次正面相对，明亮的茶褐色与深邃的黑曜石无声地映照着彼此。仿佛有什么东西融化在了交汇的视线里，空气中浸透着一股催人落泪的暖意。下一刻就像是受到了某种引力的召唤，两人不约而同地倾身向前，无比自然地让嘴唇相互贴合。只是个纯净得不含情欲的亲吻，结果却格外地令人脸红心跳。翔太郎的右臂不自觉地攀上菲利普的肩膀，左手食指沿着少年优美的颚线缓缓地游走，菲利普握住他的那只手，指尖温柔地摩挲着他掌心的肌肤。反复变换着角度流连了许久才依依不舍地分开，少年就势把脸埋进了翔太郎的肩窝。

“怎么，累了？”

“还用说。你在Venom里面只关了一年，我可是被折腾了一辈子……还要再加十年啊。”

菲利普的声音听上去闷闷的，翔太郎仰头笑了几声，伸手揉揉那头卷曲柔软的黑发，顺便俯下脸在光洁的额头上补了个疼惜的轻吻。跟着他站起身让出空位给搭档躺下去，看到少年侧身枕着自己的手臂，懒洋洋地朝他抬起眼睛。习惯性地整理了一番衣服和领带，翔太郎扭过头去问道。

“等一下吃蛋包饭怎么样？”

“可以啊。”

“OK。老老实实地躺着休息等我叫你。在这之前不准起来，不准检索，知道了没有？”

“…嗯。”

啊啊。这么听话果然是累得不轻啊。翔太郎边想边走过两片金属网台中间的通道，然后就听见菲利普在背后喊他。

“…翔太郎。”

“嗯？”

“蛋包饭的蛋皮要半熟的。”

“是是，真啰嗦。”

佯作不忿地抱怨，翔太郎大踏步地走下金属台阶登上旋转楼梯。到了车库门口又回过头来，刚刚好对上沙发上的少年追着他的视线。两人相视了几秒，同时笑出了声音，各自抬起一只手来张开拇指和食指，朝对方比了个一模一样的手势。

Curse所创造的虚拟世界并不只是恐惧的具现，还映射着各人的真实愿望。

未来仍旧是不可预测的未知，接下来的路还有很长很长；也许潜藏在尚未进入彼此光锥的无数可能性里的命运，并不会比幻觉更加容易面对。

但唯一可以确信的是，我将用自己的全部去珍重同你交错的时间，无论死亡选在何时分开彼此，也要坦然地说出“我们度过了幸福的一生”——

这就是你我二人共同的决断。

【不负有生，何惧死别】

The End

（向官方小说致敬）

**Author's Note:**

> 最初只想写个小段子系列……但脑洞一不小心开大了囧


End file.
